Spirit Detective Ichiiso
by 4fireking
Summary: Ichiiso was once a homeless boy with no future, no education, and no love. Then one day Ichiiso does something unimaginable: saves a person from dying. Instead of going to heaven or hell he is brought to the infant ruler Koenma. Now he is a Spirit Detective. What road lies for the detective. Filled with action, mystery, blood, and mystery.
1. Page 1

Author's Note: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction so please take it easy on me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's going to be action packed. Please review : )

* * *

A teenage boy was fighting a demon. A hulking muscular demon who was big, strong, had teeth sharp enough to bite through metal, and two small horns protruding from its head. The only thing it had to keep its modesty was fur pelts around its legs.

The boy was a detective. Not just any detective but a Spirit Detective. A detective who followed the powerful, yet small, ruler Koenma.

" Begone , or feel my wrath, demon," the boy shouted trying to sound like a character from his favorite movies. The boy chuckled at his own strange sense of humor. " Heh. I'm a real Chuck Norris. Now then."

The demon swiped its paws at the boy, however, he was able to back out away from the demon. He wasn't fast enough. The demon managed to scratch through his uniform. Blood trickled from his arm as the boy grimaced at the demon.

" That was my favourite shirt. I hope your ready to face your punishment." The boy pointed his fingers at the demon like a gun. Spiritual Energy surged through his fingertips, then the tip of his finger glowed into a bright blue ball. " Spirit Gun!"

Spirit-gun had the appearance of a small beam of light that could travel long distances with considerable speed. One shot of the gun was all it took to kill the demon. The moment the light touched its head the demon exploded. Blood cascaded down from the sky and landed on the boy's shoulders. The boy rubbed the blood out, sniffed it, then he grimaced.

" I can't believe I did something so vulgar. Oh well. Might as well report back to the toddler. He'll want to hear the good news."


	2. Page 2

A young girl was sitting in her classroom listening to another boring lecture from her boring teacher. Classes dragged on slowly for her. Especially since...she knew her brother had the tenacity to do what he thought was right, but why did he have to die? The last thing she said before he died was...

" _Your such an idiot! Your useless! If you don't want to do anything than why don't you just leave! We don't want you living with us in the first place!" _

The mourning was long. Even though he died a week ago the grieving process still took it's toll. And if she didn't shape up soon the days would continue to be foggy and soon half her life would just whisk away. That's when she saw...

Outside there was someone watching her. Ever since he died she found some strange stalker watching her everywhere she went. The way his eyes leered at her, the way he rubbed his tongue against his lips, and his shaky hands frightened her to no end.

" What's his problem? Is he some kind of psychopath? Wait..."

The girl couldn't believe her eyes. Ever since she saw his face she knew something was strange with him, but what she saw was her brother. Unable to hold her curiosity she raised her hand to her teacher.

" May I please go to the nurses office. I think I'm going to throw up."

XXX

" Ichiiso! Ichiiso are you out here! Ichiiso...Ichiiso**, **please be here. ICHIISO!"

Ichiiso was watching his sister call for him-tears that were for a poor boy who died. He watched sitting on a tree branch, and as he watched her cry for him he remembered how he couldn't stay with her.

" Rita...I'm sorry but I can't stay with you. As far as everyone knows I'm dead. And the dead should never join with the living."


	3. Page 3

Ichiiso was training hard like he always was. His training involved him chopping wood down using his bare hands. Ichiiso had already knocked down fifty trees. There were times where he had to use his spirit energy to help with the chopping, but mostly he was able to chop through them with his muscle strength. After chopping down what was his over fifty tree Ichiiso finally stopped.

" Careful there Ichiiso," said Koenma the ruler of the Spirit World. " Keep using this kind of training and your whole brain is going to become a muscle."

Ichiiso turned his head to face his king Koenma. Koenma wasn't what must would call king material. Even after being alive for over seven hundred years his body was nothing bigger than a toddlers, he had a pacifier in his mouth, and was wearing a hat bigger than his head.

" Koenma. Do what do I owe this unexpected surprise?"

" You certainly are polite. Unlike that Yusuke who would always yell every time I try to talk to him. Anyways, I'm here of course to talk to you about a demon."

" A demon? What class of demon?"

" C Class. I must warn you though this isn't your ordinary demon. It killed a son of a rich family. Not only that once it killed the man it disguised it's self as a human. It's demon aura disappeared almost immediately."

" What? There are really demons who can do that kind of thing? What do you expect me to do about it, Koenma sir?"

"I expect you to investigate this strange murder. I'll ask Mieka our Grim Reaper to give you a lift. Can you do this mission, Ichiiso?"

" Yes sir. "


	4. Page 4

Ichiiso thought he could get use to flying on a broomstick with Mieka. From how Ichiiso looked it seemed like he was riding with the Evil Witch from the Wizard of Oz. Mieka did seem a little rigged though. Her lavender purple hair with short bangs, her black robes with golden rope around it, her small maroon eyes-she was a complete and total witch.

" Is there something wrong with you, Ichiiso?" Mieka asked. " You've been quiet since we started flying and haven't said one word to me."

" It's nothing. it's just from where I'm looking I can see your panties."

" Ah! You filthy beast! How dare you commit something as vulgar as that!"

" Relax. I'm just kidding. I'm actually quiet because we just passed a bank."

" A bank? Ichisso, do you remember when we first met?"

" Yes. I was gunned down by police officers trying to help a poor man with epilepsy from bank robbers."

" Do you still, you know, regret the choice you made?"

" Hell no. As far as anyone is concerned I'm still dead. I still think the world is better off without me."

" If that's so then why did ask me to be reborn?"

" It's because...because...it's none of your damn business. Now are we anywhere close to this rich guys mansion?"

" I do have one question though, Ichisso. That time, when you went back to the school to look at your sister, what was that all about?"

" I don't know what your talking about. She's not my real sister. I was just paying her a visit."

" I see. Hey Ichisso."

" Yes."

" If all else fails you better not die on me. I would hate for you to leave me so soon."

" Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."


	5. Page 5

Ichiiso finally reached the ground with Mieka. Mieka felt like a mother trying to teach her son how to talk properly. She took out what was called Spirit Perfume. It was a cylindrical container with pink powder. One poof of the perfume and Ichiiso's image would change.

" No, Mieka, there's no need for that-"

Mieka already puffed Ichiiso before he could finish his sentence. Ichiiso's appearance changed. He was trying to impersonate a police detective, he became tall, his hair turned short brown, and instead of his old clothes he know wore a brown leather coat.

" There. Now you look like an adult. How do you feel?"

" Like I had a sugar rush and crashed. I don't understand why I can't just go in there and bash everyone's heads in."

" Patience Ichiiso. Good things happen to all those who wait. Now pretend I'm the owner of the house. You ring my door and I answer it. What's the first thing you're going to say to me."

Ichiiso placed both his fingers together pretending they were guns and pointed them at Mieka.

" Reach for the sky, dirtbag, or I'm going to blow your-"

" No! No! No! No! This is not like it should be in rehearsal, idiot. Here." Mieka gave Ichiiso a fake police badge, which would look like a real police badge to anyone. " Now what are you going to do?"

" I got it." Ichiiso pointed the tip of the badge at Mieka's neck. " Reach for the sky, dirtbag, or I'm going to slit your throat with this here-"

" No! No! No! No! Your such an idiot!"


	6. Page 6

Mieka and Ichiiso were at the front door of the mansion. Ichiiso still looked like the police officer Mieka made him. Mieka smiled at Ichiiso before she knocked on the door.

" Okay, you got this. It's just like in rehearsals. You just need to say everything that I thought you and everything is going to be okay."

" I don't know. I'm a little anxious. I could break something if there's no action soon."

" Just don't be yourself and everything will be just fine. Bye."

Mieka left Ichiiso just as the door started to open. From the door an man with short white hair and a bald spot wearing a black tuxedo walked out. Ichiiso's face lit up at the sight of the man whom was the butler.

"_ Ooh, the butler did it. How many times has anyone ever got the chance to say that? This is going to be so cool."_

" Da ( yes). Can I help you with something, sir?"

" Yes, ehm." Ichiiso flipped open his fake badge to the butler. " My name is Detective Ichiiso. I'm here because of the death of your master's son."

" Yes. It was a very tragic death. But my master has already said everything to the last police officers. So if that is all I would like to say good day-" Ichiiso stopped the butler from slamming the door using his foot. " Sir?"

" I bet nobody asked you what happened during the murder did they."

" No they did not but-"

" Great. Make me some tea, butler. I have some questions I would like to ask you."


	7. Page 7

" Mmm. This is really good tea," Ichiiso said having a sip of tea. " What brand is it?"

" Silver Needle. It's one of the rarest teas in the world. Are you finish sipping from it, sir?"

" Not yet. Mmmm." Ichiiso took one last giant sip from the cup, then he threw it to the butler. The butler caught it. " Now tell me, how long have you been a butler in this house?"

" Several years. I started with my master's father. When he died of cardiac arrest his first son took over. Now when he dies I'm either going to work for his wife and then his children."

" How many brothers and sisters does your father have?"

" He has just one brother. They don't really get along well. My master married from his father's wishes while his father married out of love. After my last master died his brother moved with his wife and daughter. They've never contacted us since."

" You sound German."

" Da, I am German."

" How old are you?"

" Eight-six, sir."

" Eight-six. Holy shit you shouldn't be working you should retire."

" Retire is not an option for me. I have no wife nor any kids. Being a butler of thy master is the only thing keeping me alive."

" Really? That sucks. Hey were you a Nazi during that time?"

" Yes, I was a Nazi. Wehrmacht. I swore an oath to Hitler during my day."

" Was he a putz?"

" No, he was a cruel man though. I regret ever serving him. But I followed who I thought would succeed."

" When will your masters be home?"

" They should be arriving any minute soon..."

" We're home. How goes the cleaning today..."

Ichiiso looked around and saw a man with his wife and a daughter and son. Ichiiso grabbed a seaweed cracker from a white box when he was talking to the butler. He took one bite of the cracker and then he smiled.

" Wow. I haven't seen this much tail since my sister's last slumber party.


	8. Page 8

" Who are you? What are you doing in my house? If you don't leave right now I'm calling the cops!"

" I am the cops, scuzbag. I'm a police detective. And I'm here to ask you questions involving your sons murder."

" Murder. They told us Sasero was killed by some wild animal. They said a bear came here from the forest or something and attacked Sasero while he was alone at night."

" What was your son doing walking all alone at night anyways?"

" He was on his way over to a florist. He wanted to get some nice flowers for his fiancée. If he was alive right now they were going to be married by June."

" Marriage, eh? Was her family loaded? Were they rich? I bet what your really looking forward to is having a rich daughter in law who you can provide for you."

" It's not just about money. I look for character in my children's life. Character. That's a little something you sir do not have."

" Aw, cry me a river. Boo-hoo."

" If your asking questions shouldn't you be taking notes?"

" Don't mistake me. I have a memory that never forgets anything. I was one of the smartest kids in my class, but I ditched school on occasion because everyone there were assholes."

" Foul language! Do you mind? There are children here!"

" Their not that young. One of them is old enough to be your mistress, you old fart. And from what I can see she probably is. Were you adopted before coming here, ma'am?"

" I really don't like you."

" Yeah, nobody ever does."


	9. Page 9

" So your the lady of the house. Goodness. Your butt looks so plump you could just eat off of it."

" Goodness! Sir, do you have Tourette syndrome?"

" Head, noggin, fists, the capital city of Frankford is Nevada, president Obama was the first black president. Nope, I do believe I don't have Tourette syndrome. And where were you during your son's murder?"

" I was reading. I was reading the works of Nicholas Sparks."

" Never heard of him. _What the hell? Did Mieka fly me all the way over to America or something?"_

" You would love him. He has such a way with words."

" Would you say he _turns _you on?"

" Yes."

" Hahahaha!"

" Goodness. How atrocious of you. What would your mother say about your poor manors?"

" How should I know. She's dead. Also about your butler, did he have any lighting bolts?"

" Lighting bolts?"

" Yes. Nazi's would get lighting bolts every time they killed someone."

" Ah! Oh heaven's..."

The mother fainted and fell on the ground. Ichiiso laughed as he pointed at how her sticky things jiggled when she fell. He grabbed his chest and started laughing.

" Boin'. Boin'. You there, blonde."

" Who me."

" Yes. College student?"

" College student. Second year."

" Is your mother on any prescription medication?"

" Not that I know of. Why?"

" I just couldn't help but notice she's carrying birth control pills."


	10. Page 10

" So how old are you-"

" Jennifer."

" Yes, how old are you, Jennifer?"

" Twenty-one."

" Uh-huh. Where were you when your brother was being ripped apart by a wild animal?"

" In the house; sleeping. I had a big club event tomorrow and I didn't want to wake up late."

" So you were sleeping in your dorm?"

" No, I was sleeping in my room upstairs. Dad doesn't want me to take school in a dorm. He says he doesn't trust me enough to be alone with strangers."

" Next question, are you in any kind of intimate relationship?"

" What kind of relationship."

" You now a girl-boy, girl-girl relationship. Are you in one of those."

" No, daddy says I'm not allowed to date until after I've finished school. Dating someone would only ruin my grades he always says."

" So you do about everything your father tells you? Would you not be able to pee unless your father told you it was okay? Would you kill someone because your father told you?"

" This is outrageous! Jennifer, darling, you don't have to answer anything this Yankee tells you."

" I'm not done with you, fathead. You guys lying me to save your own skins is legit. One last question. Where did you get that tiara?"

" Huh? This?"

" Yes. That bronze thing around your neck. It looks too poor quality for your fatheaded father to buy for you, so who did?"

" M-My brother. Before he died we had this Christmas exchange and he thought a tiara would look good on me."

" Aww. That's so sweet of him. Now, guess who's the last on my question list."


	11. Page 11

" Are you in college too, moe?"

" No. I dropped out of school. And my name is Brody."

" Where were you when your brother was killed?"

" Going to the convince store to buy a pack of cigarettes. You can call if you want. The manager there's an old friend of mine, his number is 234-932-1999."

" You sound like a smoker. Do-you-smoke?"

" Yeah, at least once a week."

" Sounds more like a day. Are you on any other kinds of drugs?"

" No."

" What's with the tattoos? Are you a pierce artist or something?"

" No. Their just washable tattoos. All you need is a little water and a scrub."

" Wow. I've never seen tattoos like those. And what's with the piercings?"

" It's stupid."

" Try me. I bet I've done more stupid things than you."

" Okay, when I was young I loved to watch Freak Shows. And I just wanted to get those tattoos to see what it felt like to be a freak. Instead of being looked at like a freak people kept looking at me like an idiot. But I like wearing these because they tell me who my real friends are. What stupid things have you done?"

" Nothing big, just getting into a fight with a gang of muggers and crippling all of them, throwing trash at moving cars and moving trains, breaking tombstones, cutting off the heads of statues, spraying graffiti on walls, and saying swear words in church."

" And yet you became a cop. What has the world come too? Now that you've interviewed all of us can you please leave my property."

" Nope. I have this warrant" Ichiiso took out another piece of paper Mieka made for him and gave it to the grouchy master " That says I'm allowed to stay here until tomorrow morning. So why don't you be a good old man and fix me up a bed."

" What? That's outrageous! I am going to file a complaint to your department!"


	12. Page 12

The master walked to the nearest telephone and started dialing up the number for the police: 911. He listened to the phone ring, waited for someone to speak to him, but all he heard was the sound of beeping.

" Dammit! The phone line is dead!" The master pointed his frustration at the butler. " Dammit, I THOUGHT I PAID ALL MY BILLS!"

" You did, sir."

" THEN WHY ISN'T THE PHONES WORKING!?"

What the master didn't know was Ichiiso was the reason the telephone's were down. While he was having tea he used spiritual energy to cut off all the power. Ichiiso just laughed to himself while sitting beside Jennifer.

" Your father has quite the temper, eh, Jennifer."

" Yes. But he has to have it if people are going to listen to him."

" Your brother, Sasero, he wasn't part of your family, was he?"

" No, my dad adopted him with his first wife. She couldn't have children so they thought he would keep them company. Maybe if brother wasn't adopted she and daddy would still be married today."

" If that happened you would never have been born. _Your all holding something from me and I'm going to find out what."_

" Dammit! I'm going to town! Maybe there's a payphone there!

" I'm coming with you."

" The hell you are! You stay away from me!"

That's too bad. Your not allowed to leave your precinct until this case is over. If word got out you disobeyed the orders of a police officer they've going to be furious."

" Son of a bitch! Come on! We're taking my car."

" Great. I call shotgun."


	13. Page 13

" I can't believe it. I must have gone to every single telephone in town and all of them were off line."

" Now do you now why I'm against paying taxes?"

" Unbelievable! How am I suppose to file a complainant without a telephone!"

" You can always just write a letter. That's never a bad thing. Hey, now that there's no way for you to kick me out where can I sleep?"

" Your sleeping outside!"

" I don't know. It's cold outside. I might freeze to death. If I don't report that I'm fine you and your family might go to jail. Or worse yet it could lead to a genocide."

" Fine. You can sleep in the boiler room. I'll send you a pillow later."

Ichiiso ignored the master and took out a cellphone. He placed the cellphone to his left ear and started talking into it. " Hello. Hello, this is detective Ichiiso. We have a cheapskate who won't give me a good room. I think-"

" Alright, you can sleep in my son's room. I was planning on deconstructing it for a Man's Cave with a pool table but I guess I can't argue with the law."

" Great. Look at the tacky picture of that old crone. Who is in that picture?"

" My mother. "

" Oh. Look at that vase. Never have I seen such a exquisite vase."

" That's an urn of my dead father."

" You need to let go of your family ties or you'll never move on."


	14. Page 14

Ichiiso was sitting in a room with pictures of a slightly tanned skin man-the dead son-and a small, petite girl wearing bobby pins who was his fiancée. The entire ceiling had pictures taped on, and the bed was so big it was queen size. If Ichiiso didn't know better he would think he was obsessed with her, but maybe the same could be said about his fiancée.

" This is so boring," Ichiiso tossed a small cracker into the air. He let the cracker fall into the waiting clutches of his mouth. " Why can't I just beat them all up until the demon appears and get Mieka to erase their memory's?"

" _**You'll do no such thing."** _

" Oh, it's you Mieka. What's shakin'?"

" _**If you so much as lay a finger on that family I'll sick Koenma on you."**_

" How are you even able to speak into my mind anyways?"

" _**Remember when I asked you to take a nap in Koenma's office? Well while you were sleeping I used a special kind of pliers to rip out one of your incisors and replaced it with an incisor that's linked to your roots. As long as I'm wearing a special ring of mine around my finger I can communicate with you."**_

" Koenma did say you were much more inventive than Botan his other Grim Reaper and guide to the Spirit World. Say Mieka."

" _**Yes.**"_

_" _Can you run me a diagnosis of the entire family?"

" _**What am I your secretary?"**_

" Didn't you hear what I said?"

" _**Oh I heard you. What I didn't hear was a please."**_

" Please give me data on this entire family-"

Ichiiso heard footsteps coming from outside. Whoever was making them was very skittish as they moved around so quickly. Ichiiso wanted to check it out.

" _**There. Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" **_


	15. Page 15

It was just as Ichiiso thought. There was no one in the hall. The only thing he found was pictures around the wall. He looked at the picture of the master all alone, smiled.

" Now that's a picture only a mother could love. A blind mother. I wonder if I'll look like that when I become old and grouchy."

Ichiiso heard something making a sound on the other end of the hall. When Ichiiso turned around he saw...nothing. There was no one there.

" Odd. Whoever the hell is watching television they better turn it off."

Ichiiso heard a sound coming from the other end side of the hall. He shuddered. He could hear footsteps approaching him. But when Ichiiso turned around he saw nothing. When he turned around he saw the face of the master.

" What the fuck are you looking at, you stupid old fuc-"

Something jumped out of the wall. It kicked Ichiiso in his face. Ichiiso fell to the ground as the demon who kicked him stood on top of him. He was a rat looking creature. His fur was red, which was covered by a brown vest, his nose was long, with whiskers coming out of its nose, a long pink tail sticking out, and long blond hair down its back. The rat hissed at Ichiiso.

" I know what you are doing and I want you to stop. I've come to far to have you stop me now."

The rat reached its tail in its vest as it pulled out a small knife. The rat was so heavy Ichiiso couldn't move any muscle except his fourth finger on his right hand. The rat raised the knife above Ichiiso's head, he jabbed it down.


	16. Page 16

The demon jabbed a knife towards Ichiiso's head. Just when it looked like the knife was going to fall straight into his head, Ichiiso fired a beam of blue light directly at the demon. The beam pushed the demon back. It fell right through the wall. Ichiiso stood up, smirked, and raised his middle finger at the wall.

" Ha. Wasn't expecting that, were ya. _Of course I can only fire one Spirit Gun a day. Whoever this demon is I don't think it's going to stop now." _

Sure enough the rat demon jumped out of the wall and hissed at Ichiiso when it swished its tail at him. It's tail was wrapped around the knife. As he lashed its tail the knife went straight towards Ichiiso, but Ichiiso jumped out of the way before the knife could slice him.

" You filthy beast! I'll punch the life out of you!"

Ichiiso ran at the demon bombarding it was a barrage of punches. However, the demon sank into the ground with its ability to walk through the walls. Ichiiso nearly tripped after losing the demon, but the demon jumped out behind him and slashed him across his back with the knife.

" Ack! Aa..."

Blood trickled out behind Ichiiso's back. Most humans would die or go into a deep shock when cut behind the back, but Ichiiso was no ordinary human-being.

" Fuck you!"

Ichiiso roundhouse kicked the rat on the right side of its face. Ichiiso was getting cocky when his foot pushed the rat away, but he and the rat both sank into the ground. The last thing he saw was the snide look on whisker-faces face as his whiskers bristled against his face.

" Let's play."


	17. Page 17

Ichiiso and the rat demon fell into the masters workout room. There were weights, running machines, basically every workout machine most would have to go to YMCA try. The rat demon fell first, it wrapped its tail around a fifty pound weight and threw it at Ichiiso.

" This is going to hurt."

Ichiiso was hit in the face by the heavy weight. Where most people's faces would be fractured by the hardness and heaviness of the weight, some even suffering permanent brain damage, it hardly hurt for Ichiiso. Ichiiso fell into more weights.

"God damn that hurts. Now I'm getting mad."

Ichiiso tried standing up and ramming towards the demon, but out of nowhere another giant weight was thrown at him. Ichiiso was pushed down by the weight bleeding through his nose.

" How many of these does that rich bastard have?"

Ichiiso managed to stand up without the demon throwing another weight at him. He decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. Ichiiso spinned around in circles, taking big breathes through his mouth, then threw the weight at the demon.

" Nice try."

The rat demon fell through the floor. It then jumped out of the ground and scurried towards Ichiiso with the knife in its tail. The rat weaved it's knife at Ichiiso. With every jab attempt he backed away from the rat. When Ichiiso reached the wall he ducked down and tripped the rat.

" Humph. Don't try to mess with me. I'll kick your ass-"

The rat demon whipped its tail around Ichiiso's leg and tripped him to the ground. Ichiiso was in the same position. The rat was on top of him, knife wrapped around by his tail, and was about to jab the knife through his head.


	18. Page 18

Ichiiso was about to have a giant knife struck into his brain. Just when the knife was about to strike his brain however he tilted his head to the right. The knife struck through the ground. Ichiiso head-butt the rat demon in his head. The rat demon fell to the ground. Ichiiso jumped to the rat demon and started wailing on him. Ichiiso and the rat demon sank into the ground.

Ichiiso and the demon fell into a pool. Ichiiso fell on his back, blewing water out of his mouth, and kicked his legs around furiously.

" HELP! I can't swim! My dipshit foster parents never paid for swimming lessons! Hel-"

When Ichiiso stood up he realized he was in the shallow end. Ichiiso laughed weakly through his mouth and rubbed his head.

" Phew. That would of been embarrassing. Now where's whisker-face?"

From under the water a long tail whipped out and wrapped around Ichiiso's right leg. The tail pulled Ichiiso towards the deep end of the water. Underwater, Ichiiso couldn't breath. He was being pulled by the rat demon who unlike him could swim. It kicked it's feet and laughed.

" _Shit_. _At this rate I'm going to run out of breath. How am I going to..."_

Ichiiso grabbed the rats' tail. He free climbed up the rat's tail towards his back. When he reached his back Ichiiso stuck his head out of the water as he took one big giant breath of air, held it in, then sank his head back in the water.

" _Almost there. Just a little bit..." _

Ichiiso's hands were now touching the back of the rat demons head. Raising one hand up he punched the back of the demons head, and then he jumped up and caught the ledge of the pool as the rat demon fell to the bottom, blood dripping out his head, and Ichiiso tried catching his breath again.

" That was-_ack_-nuts. I better get out of this pool and take a hot shower before I-"

Ichiiso felt the rat demons long tail wrap around his right leg. Not able to fend for himself, he was thrown back.


	19. Page 19

Ichiiso fell right into a life preserver hanging from the wall. The life preserver cushioned his fall to the ground. Ichiiso fell right on his rump. He stood up, grabbing his bruised rump, and started cursing from his mouth.

" Son of a bitch! I'm going to kill that whisker-faced rat bastard!"

The rat demon jumped out of the pool and landed on the surface of the pool. The rat continued fighting by lashing its tail at Ichiiso. Ichiiso evaded the first attack by jumped back, but slipped on water from the pool and fell on his back.

" Ow. Can't a guy have a little break?"

The rat demon pulled out its knife once again from its clothes. This time it held the knife in his hands. The rat demon jumped above Ichiiso, for the third time about to stab it right through his head, but Ichiiso kicked the demon in its face. The knife fell from the rats grip where it was caught by Ichiiso.

" I've had just about enough of this STUPID knife!" Ichiiso raised the knife above his head and stabbed it into the ground. The knife shattered when it hit the floor. " There!"

Ichiiso stood up again. The rat was back on his feet again. It swished its tail side to side while it gave Ichiiso a toothy smile. Ichiiso cracked his knuckles, then tilted his head left and right also cracking his neck.

" This has been a fun encounter, human," the rat demon laughed. " But sadly I cannot let you get involved in my masters plan any longer."

" So this master of yours, the same one who is disguising himself as a human, can you tell me a little about him before we fight."

" You really want to know? Very well. I think I owe you that much before I rip off every juicy part of your flesh."


	20. Page 20

" Well are you going to tell me or are we going to ballet dance?"

" My leader, who's name I will never tell you, was not always a demon. He was human."

" Human? Koenma mentioned a demon like that. He said his name was Toguro. "

" Yes, my leader was human. He was a prince. Like most princes he was suppose to be married to a noble family. The woman whom he was engaged to be married to was his cousin."

" Marrying your cousin? Nowadays it's illegal to be married to your third cousin. What was the world like back than?"

" One day my leader was playing by a stream with his fiancée and fell into the water. My leader couldn't swim."

" Know the feeling. Sucks."

" His fiancée was young and stupid. She thought to run to help when she could've been adequate enough to pull him out herself. Before my leader was going to die, he was saved by a demon. Needless to say once my leader came too he was in love with her, but he wasn't allowed to marry anyone but his cousin."

" So they still didn't have polygamy back than. Darn."

" But my leader couldn't get her face out of his head. He wanted to see her just one more time. So he snuck out one night and went back to the forest. When he got there he didn't find the girl, but a demon."

" I think I know where this is going. "

" The demon was going to kill him."

" Knew it."

" But she stepped in. His savior demon became one of the foulest things in the world. So began the carnage. For once she had a taste of demon blood she needed to have a taste of human blood as well. She ripped my leaders arm off and devoured it. When she returned from her onslaught she realized what monstrosity became of her. To apologize to my leader she gave him a demon arm. What she didn't know was eggs manifested inside that one arm. Slowly, as the years went on and my leader was married, became king of his city, and raised a family of his own, he awakened into a demon."

" I guess it's true what they say. You should really learn what you put inside your body."

" One by one began the genocide. The demon living inside my leader killed every last member of his village, including his wife and children. It wasn't until they were all dead did my leader return to his sense of abnormality. Hated, no human to ever be talkative with, his demon-self slipped into the Demon World. There he slept thinking about his crimes for eight hundred years."

" Eight hundred years? How long do you demons live for?"

" We demons can live for thousands of years. It's too do with the fact we have no hearts. My leader stayed there until the day the gate was opened and us demons started slipping out. During that time he transformed his body into one of those Spirit Soldiers I think they were called and left without a trace. Now he's back to make people feel the same pain he has for so very long."

" I see. Heh. So he's just a sour old puss. This is going to be interesting."

" Enough talking, human, I will still gorge out your eyes and eat your flesh one way or another. "


	21. Page 21

The battle between Ichiiso and the rat demon continued. Ichiiso charged at the rat demon, but it curled its tail up and springed into the air. When it landed its tail lashed at Ichiiso's back. The rat found dozens of beach balls near a Jacuzzi. The rat scurried towards the beach balls, turned around, and then he used his tail to pick them up and throw them at Ichiiso. Ichiiso was ready.

" Okay. It's just like playing dodgeball in gym." The first ball Ichiiso easily ducked under, but then another beach ball was thrown at him. If Ichiiso didn't fall on his back from the water the ball would've broken his ribs. " It's too bad I always skipped classes!"

More beach balls were thrown at him. The first ball he rolled out of the way, the second one he stood on his knees and jumped back before it hit where the ground under him was cracked, and three more beach balls were throwing at him at the same time. The first one he jumped to the right, the second one he jumped to the left, nearly falling to the pool where he froze, because of his paralysis his right leg was hit.

" Aa..."

Ichiiso felt like his right leg was shattered from the ball. He lost balance because of the pain and he fell into the pool.

Underwater, Ichiiso couldn't move. His leg shattered, his no experience in swimming, the chlorine making it hard for him to see, there was no way he was going to resurface.

" _The most I can hold my breath is for five minutes. Damn, what am I going to do." _Ichiiso could see a dint of something gray on the bottom of the pool. He had an idea. " _What the hell. It's worth a try."_

Ichiiso couldn't use his legs. He used his fists to move. He pulled his fist back, punched forward, and moved towards the silver dint. After twenty thrusts he reached the bottom. Ichiiso channeled his spirit energy to his left fist.

" _Spirit..._" Ichiiso punched the ground beneath his feet. " _PUNCH!" _


	22. Page 22

On the surface, the rat demon laughed to himself while swishing his tail back and forth. To the rat he was victorious. And Ichiiso...Ichiiso was the loser.

" Yes. My leader will be so pleased-"

A giant splash came out of the water. The rat stuttered when he saw Ichiiso coming out of the water. Ichiiso landed on his feet, ran towards the rat demon, and he punched him in his face. The demon was pushed into the life preserver.

" _No. I must have shattered his foot. How could he still be moving?"_

Behind Ichiiso the rat demon saw the water in the pool was gone. She looked at the drainage system and saw a giant hole in it. That hole was made from Ichiiso's Spirit Punch. Seeing how powerful he was, the rat demon trembled in fear.

" Prepare for your death, rat boy. There's no open coffins for people like you." The rat demon closed his eyes the moment it seemed like Ichiiso was going to punch him. When he opened his eyes he saw Ichiiso sticking his tongue out at him. " Psyche!

" W-What?"

" Your free to go."

" What? But just a second ago I was trying to kill you. How can you just let me go?"

" Isn't it obvious? It's because your the first demon to ever make me feel this excited. I just don't want to kill you."

" Grrrrrr. How dare you show me, a demon, pity. You'll regret this! I'll leave you now, but one day when I'm stronger I'll come back and kill you! You'll see!"

The rat demon sank into the ground. Ichiiso chuckled from his mouth. His hands and legs were both limp. The truth was, he couldn't fight anymore.

" Good...he called my bluff. All that fighting, that much energy, it's too much for me. At least now..." Ichiiso fell on the ground. All his energy was leaving his body. Soon his whole body would drift into a deep sleep. " I can have a goods night sleep."


	23. Page 23

When Ichiiso woke up he was sitting in what was the most uncomfortable bed he ever slept in. His neck ached, his eyes were sore, and his legs felt swollen. What was worst was how the butler, who's name was still unknown to him, was standing over him with a book in his hands.

" Oh, so your finally awake. How are you feeling?"

" Like shit," Ichiiso replied. " Where the hell am I?"

" My servant quarters. I took you here after I found you unconscious near the masters' swimming pool. Also, I took the liberty of fixing your mistakes and refilling the pool with water."

" How could you be able to fix that? That thing was totally broken."

" Let's just say I have a way with my hands."

" How long was I out?"

" Just over four hours."

" Four hours? Where the hell is everyone?"

" The master took his opportunity of your absence and left, and so did his wife, in a separate car from her husband. Young master Brody took a stroll through the woods outdoors while young lady Jennifer is sleeping in her quarters. You know you should really be thanking me."

" Thanking you? For what?"

" For keeping your secret from the master."

" Secret? What secret."

" Try not to act dumb around me, unless of course that truly is your mental capacity. Your disguise, the one that made you look older, it vanished the moment you lost consciousness."

" What? Oh shit! Wait? How did you know I wasn't real a real detective?"

" Because I know your kind. Did Koenma send for you?"

" Koenma? How do you know Koenma?"

" Because I sir am a demon."


	24. Page 24

" Demon? Your a demon?"

" I am. Or rather I'm a spirit. During the war I was over seventy years of age just as I look now. It was during nineteen forty three. We were fighting in a town. I

took refugee in an abandoned bakery shop. I saw rows and rows of teacups. Someone threw a grenade in that very same shop. When it exploded only one cup remained."

" Okay, this is getting boring. Just cut to the chase, old man."

" My soul was entrapped in that very cup. I began to realize my very soul was inside that cup." The butler pulled his tie up and unbuckled his shirt showing off his

hairy chest. In his chest there was a giant V-shaped scar. " If the cup was to break then so would I?"

" Wow. Great story. Not. Now could you please escort me to town."

" Patience, young man. First we need you to get groomed up."

" Groomed up. What the hell are you talking about? All I have to do is call Mieka and she'll-"

" I'm afraid you can no longer pretend to be the detective. Your machine that gave you the appearance broke. I my master you got everything you needed to learn and

left."

" Seriously? Now what am I going to do?"

" You could blend in with them. Right now you seem to be a scruffy looking boy. But I can give you a makeover. Is there any makeover that you would want?"

" And I can look like anyone I want?"

" Anyone."

" Okay, give me something that says I'm an ordinary house school boy, but I'm a delinquent who hates everyone. And I hate this girlfriend who hates my guts, is always

cold to me, and slaps me on occasion because she's a Mary Sue. And maybe you told give me clothes that says touch me and I'll hurt you, I'm a badass. But I'm also

misunderstood because my one's a lush while my dad's a no show, and if I had the power I would kill everyone. Oh wait, Koenma gave me a picture of someone like that."

Ichiiso reached into his pockets and pulled out a picture of the last detective Yusuke. " Can you give me something like that?"


	25. Page 25

" Oh my god. I look like a total nark. Good thing my hair color's different from that future most wanted criminal."

" Remember. Nobody knows who you are. Everyone will think your just a no good dimmit. How do you plan on talking to them?"

" Who says I need to talk to them? All I need to do is watch them and see if something scary as shit happens with them."

" Simple yet effective. I do wish you'd call me Snider as you carry out with your mission, sir."

" Sinder. Whatever. One second." Ichiiso pulled out a gadget that let him spirit chat with Mieka whenever he wanted. Her face appeared on the screen. " Mieka, I'm

going to need you to check out-wait, are you wearing makeup? Is that lipstick?"

" What this? Can't a girl just look good from time to time?"

" Yeah, but this is you."

" Well I never. Do you have any idea how many nails I had to swallow to get the courage to put this on? Ichiiso, your such a jerk."

" Relax. It looks great on ya."

" Well I guess you probably have a concussion from that little brain of yours from being pushed by a beach ball."

" How did you know I was hit by a beach ball? Were you eavesdropping on me?"

Cat ears and whiskers came out of Mieka's ears and nose as she swiped her paw. " Meow. Couldn't help it."

" Is there anyone else who's watching me and what I do? Mieka, if you were here I'd give you a good punchin'."


	26. Page 26

In the Spirit World Koenma and his faithful secretary who was also an ogre observed Ichiiso from his desk. Koenma sucked on his pacifier, and then he wiggled his

fingers.

" Do you think I should put an add up for a new spirit detective, ogre?" Koenma asked his horned friend.

" I don't know sir. Maybe you should just stick with Ichiiso."

" Maybe. But to put someone so inexperienced against a C ranked demon. Not to mention he already used most of his powers against that last demon so now he doesn't have

any spirt energy. All this thinking..." Koenma pulled open his desk drawer. Out popped a sliced piece of cake with pink icing. " It's making me hungry."

" Are you eating cake, sir?"

" Yes," Koenma replied opening his large mouth and sticking a piece of cake in as he soon gobbled it up. " Janice, one of our Grim Reaper's, today was her birthday so

we had cake. But I think now we're all out."

" May I please have a piece, sir?"

" No! I'm going to eat this and you can't have any."

" Greedy gut."

" I heard that, ogre! Now I want you to leave my presence at once!"

" But sir..."

" Leave now!" Ogre shaked ihs hand to Koenma before he walked out of the dor. Koenma took another bite of the cake. Koenma sucked on his pacifier thinking about all

the cases Yusuke worked. All the times he was with Yusuke...he couldn't stop thinking..." Ichiiso, you're not Yusuke. Be safe."


	27. Page 27

" Let's see. If I was a boy with piercings and tattoos where would I go? Aha."

Ichiiso was follwing Brody. Using his spirit awareness he could sense him. Ichiiso followed his awareness, jumped from branch to branch in the direction of the scent,

which lead him to the road. He saw Brody running across the street too a building where a lard guy and a tall guy were watching over a door. Above the door was the

Nazi flag.

" What? Is his son some kind of Nazi? This gets stranger and stranger every time I turn my head."

Brody said a few words to the lard guy and tall guy and they let him in the door. Ichiiso could imagine Brody reciting some kind of oath, grabbed a gun, and praying on

helpless Jewish people. The first place they would start would be Poland. Ichiiso jumped down and walked across the street. Out of nowhere a car nearly ran him over,

but stopped.

" Asshole!" The driver shouted honking his horn at Ichiiso.

" Pick a lane, you dick!" Ichiiso replied, he raised his middle finger to the driver. " Ass!"

Ichiiso kept pointing his finger at the driver as he walked across the street to the door. The tall guy and lard guy both stood in front of the door with their arms

crossed staring at Ichiiso.

" Can we help you?" The fat one said.

" Yeah, you can start by getting the hell out of MY way!"

Ichiiso used his mighty strength to lift both tall one and fat one up by their collars, span around, and threw them both into the wall behind him. Ichiiso may've

broken their bones the moment they made impact. Ichiiso walked up to the door and then he punched it down with his fists.

" That was easy. Let me see what my little Nazi is up too."


	28. Page 28

Ichiiso was inside the Nazi hideout. It was dark inside as Ichiiso could barely see anything. Ichiiso could hardly see his own fingers. He closed his eyes listening to

the voices in the room. Inside he could hear the sound of someone's heart beating. And when he opened his eyes he could hear someone talking.

" Is all my Nazi's here?" A man said through a megaphone. " Good. Now let's begin."

Something strange happened. Ichiiso was expecting guns, soliders standing side by side with rifles in their hands, and maybe German music, but instead he saw a stage

with Brody wearing a blond wig and a brown haired girl dancing on the stage. Brody was singing stuff like " You're Seventeen" and spinned the girl around like they

were dancing together.

" What the fuck is this?"

" Sir, are you part of the play?" The man with the megaphone said through his megaphone.

" Play? What the frim-fram is going on around here?"

" We're rehearsing my play The Sound of Music. And if you don't mind you're interrupting the music. Ssshhh."

" What? Shit! I think I owe those two an apology. If their not dead of course."

Brody finished his scene. The brown haired girl kissed his left cheeks. Brody flamboyantly skipped off the stage and jumped on a seat. He took one sip from his water

bottle and slushed it around in his mouth. Ichiiso, who Brody couldn't recognize because he was no longer wearing his disguise, walked up to Brody and stood over him.

Brody swallowed the water in his mouth.

" Who are you?" Brody asked. " I haven't seen you here before."

" So your an actor?"

" Yes. I dropped out of school because I wanted to pursue a dream of acting. Of course my blockhead parents don't support my dream. As much as they know, I'm exploring

the woods in our backyard."

" Tell me more about your mother."

" Why? I don't even know who you are."

" How about you tell me about your mother before I smash your face in."

" You don't scare me."

Ichiiso raised his hand up and punched the ground. The ground beneath his feet was cracked open by his fist. Brody gulped at how strong Ichiiso was.

" Is that still your final answer?"


	29. Page 29

" There's really not much I can tell you about my mom. Except that she's having an affair."

" An affair? What kind of affair?"

" You know, adultery. I saw her one night walking with a guy no older than me to his van."

" And how do you know it was an affair? He could've just been a taxi driver."

" He had his hands all over her ass. It was disgusting."

" Really? Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

When Ichiiso walked outside the paramedics were running around. He could hear the sound of an ambulence siren. He saw the paramedics carry both the two doorman into

their ambulence.

" I better scambozel before anyone starts asking me questions."

Ichiiso moved away. He walked not run away from the ambulence and turned a corner. In the alley he saw a dark-skinned girl carrying a hand bag running away from a guy

who looked like he rode a motorcycle.

" Stay away from me!" The girl shouted.

The man jumped on the girl. He pulled on her arms with his left hand and unzipped his pants with his right hand.

" Scream all you want," the biker said slowly caressing the girls back. " This is going to be long, and your not going to enjoy this."

" Let the lady go," Ichiiso shouted.

" Huh?" The man looked into the eyes of Ichiiso, smiled. " Who the hell are you suppose to be?" The man pulled out a pistol pointing it between Ichiiso's eyes. " You

better back off before I-"

Something phenominal happened. From the sky above someone fell down smacking the man's head with a broomstick. That person turned out to be Mieka. Mieka didn't seem

happy as she was glaring into Ichiiso's eyes with a murderous content.

" Ichiiso!" Mieka shouted. " I leave you alone for less than half a day and already you cause a mess. Do you know the dangerous position you were in? If I hadn't

showed up you could've been killed!"

" What does it matter to you anyways? It's not like your my big sister or something. And are you not wearing lipstick?"


	30. Page 30

" You know Koenma has been watching you."

" He has? What does he have to say?"

" He says he doesn't like how you're picking fights with ordinary humans. He says if you don't stop acting like a child he's going to kick you off this case."

" Acting like a kid? A woman's life was in trouble. I was just trying to help her."

" Speaking of which she's listening to us right now."

" She is?" Ichiiso turned around and saw the dark-skinned lady staring at him. He sweat dropped. " Crap. She heard everything."

" I know. I think I know how to deal with this. Just watch how an adult does things." Mieka walked up to the girl giving her best fake smile. The smile creeped the girl out. " Hello. My name is Mieka. Right now you are in your bed having a strange dream. But if you close your eyes you'll wake up in your bed-"

The girl touched Mieka's face. She rubbed the Grim Reaper's face, and then she flinched. " This isn't a dream! You feel so real! All this stuff really happened!"

" Nice try, Mieka. I have a better solution." Ichiiso pushed Mieka away and walked up to the dark-skinned girl. He rubbed her shoulders gently smiling at her. " This is all just a dream. You just passed out drunk in the alley." Ichiiso squeezed the girl's neck. She lost consciousness. Mieka sweat when she fell on the ground.

" Really?"


	31. Page 31

" What? I had to do something to shut her up."

" You really need to grow up. Otherwise you'll never get the girls to like you."

" Yar Yar. Do you have any intel on the other family members?"

" I do. And would it kill you to say please before asking me for something?" Mieka pulled out files from her grim reaper kimono. She gave the files to Ichiiso. He read them with his very fast reading skills, and then he gave them back to Mieka. " Did you find everything you were looking for?"

" Not really. Hey Mieka."

" Yes."

" Can you like use your other worldly powers to change the day so it is now night time. I want to do a little diggin' on the wife but I can' t do that until it's night time. That's where she comes out at night."

" Before you died you've watched way too many movies, Ichiiso. Other than being able to fly and being hot I'm basically as strong as any other girl. Except I am good with healing people. Are you hurt in any way? Other than being love sick of course."

" I'm fine."

" I'm mine? Oh, that's very manly of you, Ichiiso. Here." Mieka threw Ichiiso a DS. Ichiiso caught it. " Use this. It will make time go by much faster. When the battery dies that will mean it's night time. Don't worry. The game I put on it should help occupy your short attention span. It's called Goo Zombies 3."

" Alright! I'm going to kill all the zombies!"

" I bet you will. Well, good-bye." A giant tornado surrounded Mieka. When the tornado faded Mieka was gone.


	32. Page 32

Ichiiso played his DS game for four hours straight. He spent four hours playing a game of being surrounded by zombies, decapitating them with axes, and watching them all turn into goo. At playing the game for so long the DS turned off.

" What the fuck? The light was green." Ichiiso looked up. Above his head was the moon. " Oh. I-I better get moving."

Ichiiso pulled out a small piece of paper that Brody wrote to him. On the piece of paper was the hotel where Brody's mother would take her spouse. Ichiiso ran away from the wall and ran in the direction of the hotel. He was running behind a bright red Ferrari.

" How do you like it, babe?" A man said in the car. " Pretty fast, right?"

" Yes. I just love fast cars. They make me so excited."

" Yeah! Nothing can outrun me!"

" Putz." Ichiiso said under his breath.

Ichiiso ran past the car. He kept running towards the hotel. Behind him the man and the woman gasped.

" This kid he's-is he an Olympic runner or something?"

" Just drive me home."

Ichiiso was starting to grow tired. He saw a man riding a motorcycle on the pavement. Ichiiso ran up to the man and knocked him off his bicycle. He jumped on the bike and pedalled faster than any man had ever pedalled before.

" My bike!"

Ichiiso pedalled to the hotel. He reached the door just in time to see the old man's nostalgic wife walk out clinging onto the arms of some twenty year old man.

" Well. Looks like your not such a prune after all. But whether your a demon succubus killer I'm about to find out."


	33. Page 33

Ichiiso tried his hardest not to draw attention to himself. Even though he didn't look like the detective that the wife knew about he still didn't want her to see him.

He saw a newspaper stand and grabbed a newspaper trying to hide his face. Only when he grabbed the newspaper an old chubby man waved his hand at him.

" Hey! You touch it you buy it!"

" What? I'm just reading."

" You pay for newspaper!"

" I'm just reading!"

" You pay for newspaper."

Ichiiso realized he had no other choice when the wife turned her head around. " Alright. Here. Take it you greedy guts." Ichiiso dropped a few short change in the old

man's arm.

Ichiiso placed the newspaper back into the stand about to follow her again. But she turned her head around. Ichiiso instantly grabbed the newspaper and raised it too

his face.

" Hey! You touch it you buy it!"

" I already gave you money for the first newspaper."

" You touch it you buy it!"

" Fine." Ichiiso raised another handful of coins out of his pockets and dropped it in his hands. " Hope you die a slow agonizing death."

Ichiiso and the old man's phone started to ring at the same time. The old man pulled out an ordinary cellphone, but Ichiiso pulled out a small box with a screen on it.

The face of Ichiiso showed up on the box.

" Hello. Hello Betty," the old man moved his hand over the phone trying to not let the wife hear his conversation. " My wife."

" No shit. Hello Mieka."

" Hello, Ichiiso."

" Who's that?"

" Hold on." Ichiiso closed the machine. " My girlfriend." Ichiiso turned the screen back on. " Hello, Mieka, what is it?"

" I just wanted to see what you were up too."

" Hello, Betty, there's this dumb looking kid talking to this box. He's talking to this lady on the screen. Uh-huh. Just a second." The man held his hands over the

speaker. " She wants to know where you got the box."

" It's an unlisted box."

" He says an unlisted box. Hold on. She says she wants to talk to you."

" Okay. Here, hold this." Ichiiso handed the man the box while he handed him the cellphone." Hello. Hello Betty."

" Hello Mieka?" The man said to Mieka on the screen.

" Hello," Mieka said to the man. " Do what do I owe this dubious pleasure?"

" What's that, Betty? You want to open a bank account. Well I would think you should put one thousand dollars into the account and save the rest in a vase in case

someone steals your money."

" Wow. You are a really pretty girl. So where did you two meet?"

" Ichiiso's funeral."

" Really. Which member of his family died?"

" Him."

" Ha. Your funny."

" And remember. Just because your old doesn't mean you can't spice up your marriage. And make sure to get a prenup in case your lazy husband tries to get a divorce.

Yes. Oh, tommorrow's your anniversary. Really, you've been married for over forty years?"

" Just once I wish Ichiiso would say " please" and " thank you" whenever I help him with something. He can be such a stupid kid at times it drives me crazy."

" Your right. A little sincerity would be nice for anyone. Well good-bye Mieka."

" Good-bye, Betty." Both Ichiiso and the man hanged up at the same time. Ichiiso gave him back his cellphone and he gave him his box. Ichiiso then pulled out a wad of

cash, pulled out a few bills, and gave them to the man. " Here. It's your forty-first anniversary. Buy her something nice."

" Thank you. Hey! This money is in yen."

" Your welcome."


	34. Page 34

Ichiiso continued following the master's wife. He was able to keep up with her. He caught up to her to see the disgusting image of the man grabbing her big butt.

Ichiiso stuck his tongue out in disgust.

" Yuck. When I get home I'm splashing water all over my face." Ichiiso had the strange feeling someone was watching him, or rather someone was watching the wife with

her spouse. Ichiiso could see someone's glasses. " It couldn't be..." Ichiiso ran up to the man in the darkness and he jumped him. It was a quick fight. Ichiiso only

needed to punch him once. He pulled on the man's collar. The man was a black haired guy with camera's hanging down the back of his neck. " Okay, you better tell me

what your doing here before I break your neck."

" Wait, this is all just a big misunderstanding!" The man shouted. " I was just paid to take pictures of this old man's wife. He believed she was cheating on him.

That's all I do. I swear."

" Yeah, his wife is a tramp. Oh well. But you see I'm working this case so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

" No way. I have a job to do. I need to get picture's of this guys wife-" Suddenly all of the man's camera's were surrounded by blue light. The next thing they all

exploded. The explosion was small and couldn't hurt anyone, but it destroyed the camera's. The man was left with nothing but dust. " Ah..."

" Think of that as an early retirement. Now get out of my way."

Ichiiso pushed the man aside and ran after the two he was following. He followed them to a restaurant. Ichiiso followed them as they both walked inside. Ichiiso tried

walking inside, but he was stopped by a French looking man with a small mustache.

" Pardon me sir, but this is a fine dining restaurant. I'm afraid your kind is not allowed in it."

" Oh I'm sorry, Pierre. I forgot to show you my invitation." Ichiiso reached his left hand into his pocket. The French man looked down at Ichiiso's pockets, but then

Ichiiso threw stardust in his face. The French man became very, very dizzy. Then he became very, very tired. The man opened his mouth one last time before he passed

out. " I got it from Sandman. Now I have a date with a little lady."


	35. Page 35

" Yes, do you have any chowder," the man laughed.

" Yes, I do believe we have the ciao dear."

" Ciao dear? It's chowder. Say it properly."

" _What an ass. I can't believe she's cheating on her husband for this dumbass. And what would the madam like?"_

" Just give me your finest glass of wine."

" _If she's the demon this will be his last meal. If not five hundred yen says she's going to cheat on this guy and come after the next man who gives her an 'okay' sign."_

Ichiiso walked away from the two and journeyed to the kitchen. Of course he wasn't going to cook anything. The moment she and him weren't looking Ichiiso walked into the bathroom. He pulled out his communication device with Mieka and turned it on.

" Hello. Mieka speaking. How can I help you?"

" Yes, Mieka, I have the wife cornered. I'm going to need to ask you how I can tell if it's a demon, please."

" Please? You know that's the first time I ever heard you say please. And just for saying 'please' I'll help you out. See some demons can change their outer apperances, but they can never change their inside apperances. Check their ear. That's where you'll find the proof."

" Thank you, Mieka."

" Thank you? Who are you and what did you do with the real Ichiiso?"


	36. Page 36

Ichiiso walked out of the rest room and walked back to the table. But when he got to the table he found that the mistress and the man were gone. On the table was a little note left for him, not really him but the waiter.

**Waiter...**

**Left to check out club, be back soon. Money on table. Keep chowder warm. **

" What? What! They really left the restaurant to go to some stupid club? That's it! I'm going to this club!"

**Outside**

Ichiiso was inside the club that the girl wrote in her note. It was noisy with flashing nights. Ichiiso wasn't even sure he was in the right club. He hadn't seen her since he entered the club. Ichiiso tried not to draw attention to himself, grabbed a lone woman by her waist and grinded with her.

" _Let's see. Where can you be? Where are ya you prune?" _Ichiiso noticed something strange when he was searching for the girl. He saw a girl no older than him with long blond hair. She was wearing a pink sports bra and a little miniskirt. When she wasn't looking someone dropped something small in her drink. " _That looks suspicious." _Ichiiso let go of the girl and walked to the bar. " _I better go check it out." _

" Can I have your number?" The girl Ichiiso was grinding with asked.


	37. Page 37

Ichiiso was too late walking to the girl. She already slurped the drink down. Something happened to her. Her body started getting hot, her insides were burning, and she grabbed her stomach crying from her mouth.

" _What the hell? What did he put in her drink. Ecstasy? Rohypnol? An aphrodisiac? Either way, she needs to get out of here and get to a doctor."_

Ichiiso missed his chance. The guy who dropped the chemicals into her glass said things like " she's heating up" and " she needs some fresh air" and pulled her by her hands towards the club exit. Ichiiso walked towards the exit after her.

**Outside The Club **

The man who dragged the girl was pulling down his pants ready to rape her. He fondled with her breasts and licked his lips.

" Soon you'll be all mine. If I can touch you I can die happy."

" Well that can be easily arranged." The rapist turned around. Behind him was Ichiiso banging his fists together. On his face was a evil grin. " Would you like to die slow and painful or quick and painless?"

" Heh. Your just a kid. You don't scare me."

Ichiiso punched the wall beside him. The strength of his fist broke through the wall like it was made of glass. The man ran as fast as he could away from Ichiiso hoping the strong teenager wouldn't follow him. Ichiiso scoffed.

" What a loser. Couldn't even put up a fight." Ichiiso leaned down, grabbed the girl and lifted her off the ground. " Don't worry. I'm going to get you to a hospital."


	38. Page 38

Ichiiso got the girl to the hospital just in time. Right now they were removing the toxins inside her body, and then after removing them they put her in a bed letting I.V. drop into her blood. Ichiiso sat on a chair in the room not leaving the girls' side. He didn't leave for two reason: he didn't want her to feel like no one cared about her when she woke up, and she was pretty cute.

" _As if a guy like me could ever have a chance in hell with her," _Ichiiso thought while his arms were crossed. " _Oh well. I guess it's never a bad thing to dream."_

Ichiiso heard tapping noises outside the window on the top floor. Ichiiso walked up to the curtains, pulled the curtains away, where he saw the cat-eared whisker faced face of Mieka outside. Mieka scratched her paws against the windows trying her best to impersonate a cat.

" Meow. Meow."

" Mieka, what the hell are you doing here?"

Mieka's cat-ears and whiskers vanished on her face. A fake smile spread on her face. " Koenma wanted me to tell you he's not too please that you used your strength to scare away a normal human being."

" Well tell Koenma I was only doing it because that 'normal' human put drugs in that girls drink. If I didn't put her in the hospital she was going to die."

" Koenma knows. That's why he's going to forgive you for your mistake."

" Gad! You people at the Spirit World are really heartless you know that."

" All I'm saying is you should not risk letting our world be exposed to normal people. Sometime's people must only think about what they believe in and nothing else. Don't get me wrong, deep down you are a good boy. But it's not about who you are it's what you do that makes a difference."

" Hello. Ichiiso." A nurse was about to walk in the room. Ichiiso turned his attention to the door before he turned his attention back on Mieka as Mieka left already. " The doctor would like to you now."


	39. Page 39

Ichiiso followed the nurse to the doctors' office. The entire time Ichiiso kept thinking about what Mieka had told him. Had he ever done something nice to anyone. And most importantly...where the hell was he going?

" Hey lady, I thought you were taking me to the doctor?"

" I am," the nurse replied.

" Then what are we doing heading towards the exit?"

" The doctor is waiting for you outside. He says it's much more comfortable there."

" Do you know what I think?"

" What?"

Ichiiso jumped up and roundhouse kicked the nurse on the left side of her face. The nurse was sent flying towards the wall. She scraped her legs against the floor before she hit it.

" I think your lying to me, demon. I can see a little bit of green in your ears."

" Hmph! Guess I don't need this disguise anymore."

The nurse's eyes turned bright yellow as four sharp fangs sticked out of her mouth. Her skin turned bright green and her right arm turned into a giant snake.

" You know I hate hospitals. If people are sick they should just die."

" If you ask me your the one who's sick. That means your the one who should die."

The demon raised her giant snake head above her head and thrashed it at Ichiiso. Ichiiso caught the snake before it could touch him. Using his strength Ichiiso pulled her towards him and punched her in the face.

" Oi!" The girl's face felt like iron. When he punched her it felt like his fist was shattering. Ichiiso shaked his hand. " Damn that hurt!"

" It should. My body is made of very hard metal. Your soft human hands can do absolutely nothing against me. Us demons have lived in their world since the day the world was first made, and that is something you don't have. Our species will rule the world!"


	40. Page 40

Ichiiso jumped off the wall of the hospital behind him dashing towards the demon-nurse. The nurse transformed her hands into sharp claws before Ichiiso got to her. She

slashed her claws at him. Ichiiso disappered before she could slice him. He showed up behind her and punched her head. But just like before when he punched her it felt

like his hand would crack.

" Oi! Dammit that hurts!"

" Told you. There's nothing you can do to fight me. I'm invisible."

" Don't you mean your invincible."

" Yeah that too! Now feel what my powers can do!"

The demon slashed her giant claws at Ichiiso. Ichiiso backflipped three times away from the nurses' claws. The nurses hands then transformed into giant spikes. She

raised her hands at Ichiiso. A giant spike was fired from her hand. The spike was fired at Ichiiso, but he did a cartwheel before it hit him. The demon continued

firing the spikes at Ichiiso who still fired more giant spikes at him.

" God dammit! How much ammo those this bitch have?"

The demon's left arm transformed into a giant snake while her right hand stayed in the form of it's spike cannon. The demon fired her spike cannon into the ground, and

then her snake head sinked it's head in the crack. The snake slithered under the ground where it popped out and bit Ichiiso's right arm. Ichiiso screamed. The pain was

worse than anything he ever felt before. He pulled the snake's teeth out of his arm, and then punched it away. Ichiiso grabbed his arm.

" Rrgh! Urk! Am I going to die?"

" Don't worry, there's no venom in my snakes. At least not any potent enough to kill someone. Their fangs are dipped with a narcotic. No side effects except a mild

enesim. Do you feel it?"

" Enesim? Not quite. How long is this shit going to last."

" Only two hours. But that thing is the least of your worries. I'll kill you before the effects even wear off. But killing you now would be too easy. So I'll give you

a chance to find me and try to kill me yourself." The demon-nurses hands returned to normal. She smiled at Ichiiso and laughed under her breath. She turned around and

skipped away. " Good luck."

" Wait! Get back here you bitch!"


	41. Page 41

The demon had already left Ichiiso and skipped away through the hall. Ichiiso tried following after her. Everything was hard for him to see while moving. While moving

someone ran up to him while pushing a cart. He pushed a cart right into Ichiiso. The cart was carrying needles with syringes. The needles fell off the tray and were

about to stab Ichiiso.

" Ah!"

Ichiiso rolled out to the left just before the needles went through his body. The needles shattered when they touched the ground. An angry male nurse who was pulling

the cart walked to the pile of broken glass. He walked up to Ichiiso and kicked him with his legs.

" Hey asshole, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you on drugs or something?"

" Yes I'm on drugs, dammit!" Ichiiso got back on his feet. He tried walking again. He moved limply. The nurse noticed how weak Ichiiso looked.

" Listen, ya junkie, let me help you to a bed."

" Get your hands off of me!"

" I'm only trying to help. It's my job as a nurse to help my idiotic patients. Now why don't you let me help you-"

" I said keep your hands off of me!" Ichiiso fell to the left. His hand hit the ground. The ground beneath him cracked open. The nurse shrieked at the sight of Ichiiso

cracking the ground with his fists. " Leave now!"

The nurse ran as fast as he could away from Ichiiso. The nurse was gone, but it didn't change how Ichiiso was still under the effects of the narcotics. Continued

moving through the hall. Ichiiso accidentally fell to the left crashing through an open gap. Ichiiso was on his hands and knees feeling the air. He finally managed to

grab the bars of a hospital bed and pulled himself up.

" Excuse me," a voice said; it sounded the same as the nurse who attacked him. " You really aren't allowed to be here-"

Ichiiso grabbed the nurse by her shoulders. He squeezed her with all his strength. He could hear her crying when he squeezed her.

" You! You filthy demon! You did this to me, you bitch!"

" I don't know what your talking about, sir. Please let go of me."

" I want my eyesight back! Give it to me-"

" Sir, what are you doing?" A man shouted at Ichiiso. Though he couldn't see his face he had a theory he was a doctor. " Sir, would you please quit assaulting my

patients."

" I'm not assaulting anyone! This bitch took away my vision. She got her snatch to bite me with a narcotic shit."

" Doctor, I don't know what he's talking about. I just walked in here after a nurse cried a monster was in the hospital and he started shouting at me."

" This bitch is lying! She's a demon! Someone in this fuckin' hospital is disguising him or her self up like a worker here so they can kill me."

" Sir, I'm going to need you to calm down. Now I know every person who works in this hospital. They won't be able to hide from me. Your in safe hands. Now why don't

you let go of the nurse so she can return to her duties."

" Tch. Fine."

Ichiiso let go of the nurse. She walked towards the door. She however stopped in front of the door. The doctor recognized this staring at her.

" What seems to be the problem?"

" It's nothing, doctor. I'm just wondering what your doing here. Your not schduled to be here until the morning shift.


	42. Page 42

Ichiiso couldn't see it but the doctor became furious. Furious like a demon. His right hand transformed into a giant claw and he scratched his claw at the nurse. He slashed through her chest. Blood splattered out of her chest as it covered his claws.

" It's never a good thing to ask too many questions, my dear," the man smirked at the now dead nurse. He turned around and walked up to Ichiiso. He was going to cut him with his blood soaked hands. " And now...it's your turn to joy her-"

Before the demon could slice at Ichiiso he jumped out of the way. He did a back flip and landed on his feet. Ichiiso got back up, smirked.

" You know for a demon you sure are loquacious. You talk so loud I know exactly where your going."

" Don't think I'll make that mistake a second time, boy."

The doctors' hands transformed into a giant snake. He lashed his giant snake head at Ichiiso. Ichiiso was pushed back by the snake and flew straight into a glass window. He cracked the glass when he hit it with his back. Ichiiso fell on the floor. The doctor walked to Ichiiso with a smile on his face.

" _He's not making a sound. I don't know where he's coming from. Wait, even if he's a demon there must be something human about him. But what..."_

The demon transformed his left hand into a giant spike. He raised his left hand over his head about to stab it into Ichiiso's heart.

" Nighty night, huma-"

The demon was punched. Ichiiso was the one who punched him. The demon couldn't believe his eyes. The demon was sent flying to the door. He transformed his arm into a giant snake and bite the door keeping him in place. Looking up he saw Ichiiso standing on his feet smiling at him.

" You can't hide it. Your breath. I can feel your cold breathing on me. If you get in my radius I'll beat you to a bloody pulp."


	43. Page 43

Outside police officers were gathering. A SWAT team of police officers gathered together with guns and plastic shields. A nurse called about the " threat" with the boy who was disrupting the hospital with his threats and destruction of property. The police ran through the doors of the hospital and charged inside.

Outside one police officer wasn't going in. This police officer was the same height of Ichiiso, had blond hair, purple eyes, and he didn't have a gun in his holster.

" Is everything okay with you, Jeffrey?" One of the police officers asked.

" I'm fine," Jeffrey replied. " It's just I haven't been in a hospital in over five years."

" Well now you get the chance in getting in one again."

The police officer ran into the hospital with his gun out. He ran through the doors joining the rest of his fellow police officers. Jeffrey didn't move. His mind was too preoccupied with his memory's. Jeffrey just took one big breath of air in his mouth and breathed out.

" Yeah...now's my chance to be visit this place again."


	44. Page 44

Ichiiso was fighting the demon. He couldn't see the beast because of the narcotics running through his brain, but he could see him because of his breath. Ichiiso punched the demon in his stomach with his knuckles sending him across the hall, but he transformed his arms into spider legs keeping him in place. The demons legs transformed into a horse's quadruped legs. He stampeded towards Ichiiso. Both his arms transformed into two giant swords.

" Prepare to have your head decapitated from your body!"

The demon was too fast. Ichiiso couldn't react fast enough as he couldn't see. The demon was going to slice him in half. But he stopped when someone started firing at him. Behind Ichiiso were four police officers with guns pointed at him.

" You? Put down those swords now!"

" Hmmm. I wonder." The demon rubbed his chin with the tip of his sword. " What an unpleasant upheaval. Perhaps I'll play with you three before I end the boy-"

Ichiiso punched the ground beneath his feet. The ground beneath him split open. Ichiiso and the demon fell through the open hole to the ground. The police officers nearly fell through the hole with them. They however were able to stop before slipping into the ground.

" What the hell was that?"

" I don't know. Did that really just happen?"

" Looks that way. I don't believe it either. It's like something out of a dream."


	45. Page 45

Ichiiso fell. He landed on the ground in a pile of concrete. Before hitting the ground he used his spirit energy to harden his body. The demon was no where to be found. Ichiiso got back up wondering the inside of the hospital for a water source.

" _Maybe if I find some water I'll be able to see things clearly again. I have to find a sink or one of those...whatever the hell their called, I need it."_

Jeffrey wandered the halls of the hospital looking for his other police comrades. What he found instead was a boy trying to walk away from a pile of rubble.

" You there, stay where you are!" Jeffrey ran up to Ichiiso trying to help him up. " Give me your hands."

" Stay the hell away from me!" Ichiiso pointed his fingers at the police officer trying to use his Spirit Gun. The only problem was he used up his Spirit Gun in his battle with the rat demon. " I mean it! I'll hurt you!"

Jeffrey smacked Ichiiso's right cheek. Ichiiso froze when he smacked him. The hands that slapped him were soft and weak. Ichiiso knew they were human.

" I'm a police officer!" Jeffrey exclaimed. " You've been in an accident. Wait here and I'll send a paramedic over to you."

" Water..."

" What?"

" I need water. Get me some water, dammit!"

" Sir, just wait here." Jeffrey ran to the bathroom. He held his hands under the sink and poured water out of it. Jeffrey carried the water from the bathroom to Ichiiso. Jeffrey poured a little through Ichiiso's mouth and splashed it over his head. " There. You should be fine now."

Spirit energy controlled the moisture of the water. The water turned cold in his mouth and on his face. the coldness of the water sending jolts through his head Ichiiso's delusion was gone.

" My eyes..." Ichiiso blinked his eyes. He could see the smiling face of the blond haired police officer looking down on him. " Woah! Your a cop? You can't be any older than me."

" Thank you. My name is Jeffrey. What's your name?"

" My name? It's Ichiiso. And thanks I believe for saving my life and all."

" Great. Now I'll send a paramedic for you."

" Don't bother. I can take care of myself."


	46. Page 46

Ichiiso was walking away from Jeffrey. He could see things clearly now. He walked to the pile of rubble where he thought the demon fell, but was stopped by Jeffrey.

" What? You really need to leave this place. It's not safe here."

" I told you I can take care of myself."

" Sir I really..."

Ichiiso turned around and thrusted his fist near Jeffrey's face. Ichiiso's hands glowed blue near his face. " Leave me alone."

Jeffrey's blood froze at the sight of the blue light. Jeffrey backed away from Ichiiso at the sight of his glowing fist. Ichiiso turned around and walked away from Jeffrey. Something felt strange. Jeffrey could feel something staring at him. Then when he looked up he saw something with bat wings flying over Ichiiso's head. The beast's left hand transformed into a giant spike.

" Get down!"

Jeffrey ran to Ichiiso and pushed him to the ground. A giant spike was fired from the demon's hand nearly hitting Ichiiso. If Jeffrey didn't push him he would be dead. No one was more surprised than Ichiiso.

" _What the hell? Even I wasn't able to see that demon there. What did this guy do? Did he sense him somehow? "_

" I'm starting to get really tired of fighting you, human?" The demon laughed. " But when I defeat you it's all going to be worth it."

Ichiiso punched his hands together, smirked. " You want some? Come get some. I got a knuckle sandwich ripe for you!"

The demon roared from it's mouth. The demon swooped down and flew at Ichiiso. Ichiiso jumped over the demon and punched him with both his fists. Ichiiso pushed the demon down. The demon fell right into the ground with Ichiiso. Before the demon hit the ground it transformed into something grotesque.


	47. Page 47

Ichiiso was amazed he wasn't dead. The demon he was facing was gone. It almost seemed like it vanished when Ichiiso crashed on the ground. Ichiiso got up to walk away, but it felt like one of his books cracked.

" Ow! Oh my back! Oh my back! Owww!"

" Sir, you need medical attention!" Jeffrey shouted at Ichiiso. " Let me help you!"

" Don't bother! I don't need your help. All I really need to do is walk it off."

" Statistically, I don't really think anyone can recover that quickly."

" Brother, there are things in this world you're never going to know about me-"

Something springed up and wrapped around Ichiiso's stomach. What touched him was squishy, long, almost feeling like an octopus tentacle. Ichiiso turned his head around. The person holding looked human, but he had shark-like teeth and gills on its neck. It had a pair of small white eyes.

" You shouldn't have turned your back on me," the demon said in Ichiiso's left ear. " Anything you'd like to say before I squeeze the life out of you?"

" Yes. I'm glad you got rid of those old clothes. They were fashion homicide."

" Freeze!" Jeffray pointed his fingers together as if pointing a real gun. " Police! Let go of the hostage!"

" Idiot. Get out of here before he kills you. Hmm." Ichiiso noticed something shinning around the demon's neck. He couldn't notice it before because he always had clothes around his neck. Ichiiso closed his eyes, pondering to himself, and muttering words to himself.

" What are you doing , human? Is there something else you'd like to say before you die?"

Ichiiso smiled. " It's nothing. I was just praying for your soul."

" Police! Let go of him now!"

" I can't-_hiss. _Once I grab something I can't let go of it. That's just the way I am."

" There's no need to worry, man. I can take care of this myself."

Ichiiso was going to use another move. One he didn't like to use. The worse case scenario was he was going to use up all of his spirit energy and die. Ichiiso's body started to glow bright blue. In planes the Japanese would bomb their planes into objects called Kamikaze. Ichiiso absorbed most of his energy, his eyes and mouth glowed blue...

He exploded.


	48. Page 48

Mieka was flying over the hospital. She was there only to keep an eye on Ichiiso. She waited, and waited, waited for the moment where Ichiiso would walk out of the hospital and she'd great him with a " it's not nice to keep a girl waiting".

Something felt wrong. She felt like an arrow struck her heart. She fell back spinning with her broomstick. When Mieka sobered from the pain she felt her blood pressure starting to rise. She was sweating through her glands feeling the back of her neck cold.

" Ichiiso..." Mieka's hands trembled at the thought of Ichiiso. It was gone. His spirit energy was gone. It seemed like it vanished into thin air. Ichiiso was " Dead. Ichiiso is gone."

XXX

The entire bottom floor looked like it went through a war zone. Jeffrey was on the ground with his hands on his head. He got up and looked at where the young boy exploded. Nothing remained of him. It was too hard for him to understand. He walked to the site. His legs shaked, his palms were sweaty, he finally gave in too his fears and collapsed when he reached the sight.

" That poor boy..." Jeffrey couldn't stand the thought of the young boy being dead. The thought of it was morbid. He clenched his fists together and in one angry second he punched the floor. " Dammit!" Jeffrey punched the floor again. " Dammit!" Jeffrey continued punching the same spot again and again, but nothing came out of it. " Dammit! Dammit! Dammi-" Jeffrey used too much excessive force. His knuckles were bleeding. Jeffrey was too scared at the sight of blood-the memory's of blood from his mother, his own blood as a boy, the blood he made others bleed-all this blood felt like a dagger stabbed into his back.

" Ah-ah!" Jeffrey jumped back. His blood dripped from his hands onto the floor. After the blood dripped on the floor Jeffrey couldn't help but want to see it. " W-What?"

Jeffrey noticed something strange where he saw the blood. It was just a smudge to some, but to Jeffery it looked like a foot print. The strange thing was it looked like Ichiiso's footprints. The footprints were leading all the way to a broken window.


	49. Page 49

Jeffrey followed the footsteps to the cracked window. He heard the sound of his fellow police officers and SWAT team heading towards him. He had to move fast. He was moved outside through the window.

Outside it was dark. He pulled out a flashlight and flashed it on the ground. He moved the flashlight around and pointed it at where the footprints were. He followed the footprints to a tree. Past the tree there were no evidence of footprints.

" What? How could this happen? Where are his-" Jeffrey accidentally bumped into a tree branch. " Ow. Huh? What?"

Jeffrey noticed something on the tree branch. It looked like a piece of cloth. Jeffrey pulled the cloth off and studied the cloth. As Jeffrey took a closer look at the cloth he noticed something strange about it.

" _That kid. These are the same clothes he was wearing. Those that mean...he's alive? But how?"_

XXX

All four members of the mansion were sitting by a fire. In the center of where they all were sitting was a flower vase. On the flower vase was a picture of their late son Sasero. First there was the mother, then the father, the brother, and finally the sister. She was the only member of the family who cried when she placed a tulip in the vase. In the meantime the butler walked to the kitchen. In the kitchen was Ichiiso taking a sip of tea.

" Mmm. Would you like some of this?" Ichiiso asked. " It's made by panda's."

" Made by panda's?" The butler asked. " How's that possible, sir?"

" It says here made from panda's on the can."

" That's panda poop."

" Aah." Ichiiso leaned the cup of tea to the left and poured it to the ground. " You know, I understand the father has psoriasis. I hope I don't get it."

" I've learned that psoriasis isn't contagious. It's a skin condition."

" Is asshole-ism contagious because I think I might have caught it from him."


	50. Page 50

Ichiiso was having a hunger ping. He was so thick-headed he thought eating more would help him recover faster, only it never worked that way. Even if Ichiiso was to eat a bathtub filled with vegetables it still wouldn't help him recover any faster.

" Sir, I do wish that you leave some food for the rest of the people in the household."

" Other people? When I'm done here this whole house is going to be nothing but rubble. So I suggest you grab that tea cup of yours and leave."

" But sir, my ties are here in this house. I am it's butler. How would I even carry my cup? I can't touch it with my hands."

" You could use your feet and stick it down your pants. Catch." Ichiiso pulled an apple out of the fridge and threw it at the butler. The butler caught it with his hands. " You've been a butler here for what, thirty years? When was the last time you've had anything to eat?"

" Never, sir. I just-"

" Quiet calling me 'sir'. My name is Ichiiso. Just Ichiiso. No last name, no sir, no need to give me any respect. And just eat the battle. It's really good."

Something about the way Ichiiso looked at him wanted him to believe what he was saying. He raised the apple to his mouth and took a bite. The butler froze. The taste of the apple was so sour yet so tasty. The butler took another bite of the apples and smiled.

" What's with this apple? It's so juicy."

" What did I tell you? Sometimes you have to live a little. Now, do what I say and leave this mansion." Ichiiso walked to the room where the rest of the family were gathered. He raised his arms up and spinned around. " Hello, everyone. Hello. I kept you all waiting for so long, some of you might not know me, but your upset to see me alive."


	51. Page 51

" Who are you?" The father shouted just like when Ichiiso entered the house as a detective. " What are you doing in my house?"

" Just doing my job. It would be a lot easier if you just cooperated with me."

" Whoever you are, get out of my house! I'm calling the cops."

" You should be more concerned about yourself. Your company is going broke. In just a few months you'll have to be declaring bankruptcy." Ichiiso threw papers on the table. " Read these. They have all the information right here."

" Darling, is that true?" The wife shouted. " When did this happen."

" I don't...it was seven days ago, okay. I didn't want you to find out because your always nagging to me about everything."

" What part of us being married do you not understand. Honest is the most important thing about our marriage."

" Honesty? Honesty like when you go out every night having relations with different men while your husband is working on his failing company." Ichiiso slammed pieces of paper on the table. " And FYI, you should really pay your parking tickets."

" Mom, dad, what is he talking about?" Brody asked. " Is it true? What is happening to this family?"

" I could be asking you the exact same thing. What kind of son sneaks out of his own home to pursue his acting career without letting his parents now. Each and every one of you have been keeping secrets from each other, but none of you catch my interest."

" What?"

" There is only one person here whom I came for." Ichiiso walked towards Jennifer. He rubbed her left cheek with his back hand, and then he touched her tiara. " I knew there was something similar about this tiara. I couldn't figure out what it was at first. Then during that time at the hospital I saw something hanging around a demon's neck. The demon at the hospital, the very same one that killed your brother, it was you, wasn't it?"


	52. Page 52

" What? Who the hell do you think you are? What are you excusing my daughter of?"

" I'm not done talking. I'll get back to you and your asshole-ism. Now Sasero, or whoever the hell he's called, he wasn't really your son. Your family, Jennifer, they adopted him didn't they?"

" How do you know that Sasero is adopted?"

" Wasn't too hard. Of course it wasn't too easy since your nose's, hair line, and eyes were almost the same, but your chins...your chins were all completely different."

" That doesn't prove he was adopted!"

" Yes, it doesn't mean anything to some people. But I also lived in a adopted home. I know that glare in his eyes when you took a family picture together. That looks like a guy who says ' I don't know what I'm doing here'."

" But my tiara...what does any of this have to do with my tiara?"

" Aah. your all not really related. That means...it wouldn't be inappropriate to have relations together. You and your foster brother you had an affair, didn't you? I noticed the same tiara around his fiancées neck. He gives that to all the woman he likes, doesn't he?"

A single tear rolled down her eyes. The three family were all confused. Whoever the demon was controlling Jennifer it shared the same feelings as her. Ichiiso took no pity on that and smiled.

" He rejected you. You were nothing to him. The real Jennifer was so torn apart by rejection that she let you destroy those emotions also terminating her very existence. That was you wasn't it, you C-Class demon."

Ichiiso expected the fake Jennifer to cry her eyes out. Her hormones would balance out. Instead her heard the sound of laughter from her. A wicked laugh that made all of her family silent, but silenced Ichiiso.

" That's right. It was tough dealing with all her petty emotions. But we demons...we don't have hearts. I just wanted to see how you humans felt. I quite enjoyed to feel her pain. I was hoping to stay this way for just a little longer, but now that you've discovered my secret..." Jennifer's eyes turned white. " I'm going for my next victim."


	53. Page 53

All three of the family members-the mother, the father, the daughter-they all screamed at the sight of Jennifer's grotesque body. First fangs grew out of her mouth, her hair turned bright silver, sharp claws grew out of her fingernails, and her skin became a greenish color.

" Jennifer...what is happening to you?" The father gasped.

" Dear. Jennifer, tell mommy what's wrong. Jennifer."

" Sister...sister, this isn't you. Snap out of it!"

" I'm afraid this isn't your sister." Ichiiso cracked his knuckles and smirked at the demon girl. " She died a long time ago. Take this!"

Ichiiso reached his hand back and punched his fist at Jennifer. A giant tentacle stretched out of her stomach and wrapped around Ichiiso's arm. Jennifer raised Ichiiso into the air and dropped him. He fell into the table.

" Go!" Ichiiso shouted. The person he was shouting at was the entire family. " Leave now before she kills all of you!"

" We can't leave her!" The father shouted. " She's our daughter!"

Ichiiso rolled out of the way as a giant octopus tentacle thrashed towards him. Ichiiso fell off the crashed table and stood back up. Ichiiso ran to the demon. He jumped up and pushed her towards the wall. Both she and him and fell through the concrete.

Ichiiso and the demon were both outside. Ichiiso shaked his head while the demon stood using his suction cups. Ichiiso was annoyed.

" _Dammit! I still can't use my Spirit Gun! I can't keep fighting these things with just my fists. I need to think of something or I'm fish food!" _The demon's tentacles transformed into dozens of giant snakes. The snake's opened their mouths showing their fangs and hissed. " _Correction. Make that if I don't think of something fast I'm going to be snake food."_

All of the demon's snake's lashed at Ichiiso. They snapped their mouths at him, but he used his quick reflexes to move out of the way before they could bite him. Only when Ichiiso became overconfident with himself, one of the snake's scaly faces appeared in front of his face, hissing.


	54. Page 54

" Your starting to piss me off, snake face!"

Ichiiso clapped his hands together hitting both sides of the snake's face. He then grabbed the snake around it's neck, and elbowed it in the top of it's head. The snake lost conscious immediately. Only it tranformed into a giant place connected to a long tentacle.

" Can't you just take a joke?"

Ichiiso jumped as the blade was slashed right for his legs, spinned his body around midair, and fell back before the blade could slice him in half. Ichiiso could feel it. It was manifesting inside of him. He could feel he was ready for another Spirit Gun. But with the way things were he'd just end up wasting his bullets against her many heads. He needed to get closer. At the same time all of the snakes' heads transformed into giant blades while their necks stayed in tact.

" Can you do me one favor. Can you like die right now."

" Can't. Having too much fun."

The demon launched all of his tentacles towards Ichiiso. Ichiiso jumped up, spinned around, and punched the tentacles down one by one. He was doing well depending himself until he was smacked by one of the tentacles. Ichiiso was sent flying towards the wall. Charging his spiritual energy he was able to transfer it into his feet. His feet were the first thing to touch the house as he then ran up the wall.

Both of the demon's hands transformed into giant spikes. It fired spikes at Ichiiso while he was running up the wall. The spikes crashed through the walls. When Ichiiso finally reached the roof the demon realeased two giant bat-like wings from her back and flew too the roof. She transformed her arms into two giant spears thrusting them at Ichiiso.

Ichiiso jumped on the spears. The spears struck the roof. Using his energy he ran up the spears straight to the demon. Ichiiso's hands became covered in blue energy as he punched the demon with both his hands.

" Spirit Punch!"


	55. Page 55

Ichiiso and the demon once Jennifer both fell through a crack in the roof heading towards the ground. Ichiiso focoused his spirit energy on his feet. When he fell he

landed on his feet. His feet didn't break. While the demon crashed on a table. The table broke into a dozen pieces.

" I just made a killing in the shocks market."

Ichiiso worked his way through the cupboards while turning on the heat on the stove. He placed a container on the heat, poured flammable liquids on the ground, and

made way towards the fridge. He pulled out every piece of food in the fridge.

" Why do they need all this crap? Picky eater's."

Ichiiso opened the fridge all the way and jumped inside. He accidentally closed the door on his foot. The door stayed wide open as the demon got back on it's feet. It

transformed it's arms into giant claws and jumped towards Ichiiso. Ichiiso tilted his head back when the demon's claws went straight through the door nearly going

through his head.

" I know what your thinking. Is it hot in here or is it just this?"

Ichiiso pulled out a lighter and flicked the lighter up. Heat came out of the lighter and burned the flammable liquid. The heat went towards the stove heading for the

metal case.

The demon jabbing his claws through the fridge, and Ichiiso continued trying to survive. Flames kept moving towards the stove. The demon opened its tongue. A large

coral looking wet tongue sticked out and licked Ichiiso's arm.

" Eww! That is so nasty!"

Sharp teeth popped open around the tongue. The teeth spinned around. It would mash Ichiiso's bones if they touched him. Another smaller tongue sticked out of the

teeth. Ichiiso poked his eyes through a small gap. He saw the flames touching the stove, smiled.

" Adios, sucker."

The stove exploded. The flames of the stove set the entire room on fire. The metal of the fridge protected Ichiiso from the flames. The door swinged open. The whole

kitchen was in ruins. It was entirely black, flames were burning everywhere, and glass was scattered over the floor. The only thing that survived was the butler's

teacup, otherwise known as his life force. Before Ichiiso went into the fridge he grabbed the cup protecting it from shattering, and keeping it safe inside the fridge.

" Damn. The father's going bankrupt. I hope insurance can pay for all of this..."

Something felt wrong. Ichiiso could still see the face of the demon's remains on the floor. The eyeball's moved around, and then they looked at Ichiiso. Slowly the

remains of the demon started standing.

" Why does this keep happening to me?"

The demon began forming back into it's old body. When it was done it had two heads instead of one. Both heads stuck out serpent-like tongue's from their mouth's.

" You can't kill us. As long as there's a single human cell in our bodies we are invincible. Now..." Both of the demon's arms transformed into two giant swords. The

demon crossed it's sword together. " Adios, human!"


	56. Page 56

Meika could feel it. A spirit was dying. It was the same feeling she had in the hospital. Somewhere, someplace she could not reach, a person was dying.

" Ichiiso..." Meika held her hands to her heart. A single tear rolled down her eyes. " No. No, no, no!"

XXX

Jeffrey drove in to the mansion in his squad car. He opened the door to his squad car and walked out. Jeffrey walked to the mansion. This time he had a gun in his

holster.

" Okay. I just need to ask this family a few questions. Maybe they know what happened to that young man-"

The mansion exploded. Jeffrey's body fell to the ground with his hands on his head. He was waiting for the sound of the explosion- the sound of fire flaring to end.

When it did end he stood back up and looked at the mansion. Standing on the remains was a vague sight of something moving.

From the darkness a pair of bright red eyes was glowing in the darkness. Jeffrey was scared. The pair of eyes wavered. Jeffrey couldn't move. A longue tongue sticked

out of the darkness and licked his face.

" Tasty meat," an eerie voice echoed in the darkness. " I think I will enjoy devouring you."

" No...what are you doing? Stop that?"

" I can't. Once I get a taste of you I just want to devour all of you." A pair of sharp teeth glistened out of the darkness. Just when the teeth were going to rip him

apart, Ichiiso's face sticked out of it and blew his tongue at him. " Got you! Hahahaha!"

" What?"

" You should've seen the look on your face! Ah, he's going to eat me. Noooo. Hahahah!"

" But how can you still be alive-what's that in your hands?"

" What, this. It's a teacup. What of?"

" I mean what are you doing with that teacup? It looks all black and cracked."

" Yeah, it is. He was a good man?"

" He?"

" Yeah. See, there was nothing I could do to help that old man after he saved my life."


	57. Page 57

" Adios, human!"

Ichiiso held his hands over his head when he was about to slice him in half. Ichiiso however didn't feel the cold blades of the demon's swords slicing hmim in half. He

saw the butler standing before him, his hands spread out, cut in half by the sharp blades. The spirit dripped with sparkles of green light instead of blood. The butler

fell into the arms of Ichiiso who was still holding his cup.

" Aa..." Ichiiso gasepd when the old man fell into his arms. " Old man, why would you do that? Why would you risk your life for me?" The butler didn't say a word. He

moved his right hand to his mouth, pulled the gloves off, and he rubbed Ichiiso's face with his wrinkly old hand, smiled. " Old man, say something. Old man?"

Ichiiso felt something cracking. Ichiiso looked at the tea cup. It was cracking. A chip of the tea cup fell off, and then the rest of the cup cracked. The spirit of

the German Nazi exploded into small twinkles of green light. The light blew in Ichiiso's face. His mother, his father, everyone Ichiiso ever loved, they all end up

dying. Ichiiso felt his heart cracking like the cup when the light vanished.

" Master...Master Ichiiso, thank you for caring about my cup. I will be resigning to you now, my master."

In all of Ichiiso's life there were only three times that he cried. One was when his real parents left him all alone, the second when he saw his own funeral, and the

third was now when he cried in the still standing tea cup. Ichiiso was furious. Behind him was the sound of the demon laughing at Ichiiso's pain.

" I knew that old man was stupid, but I didn't think he'd be so stupid to give up his life for a weak human like you. You're pathetic. Your not even worth my time. Why

you were brought back to life to be a Spirit Detective is beyond me."

" Heh. Heh heh. Your right. I am pretty pathetic. I never bathe, I curse a lot, I like to make fun of vegetarians by eating meat, I'm callous, I like smoking, I like

looking under girls' skirts, and I have terrible foot odour!"

" Exactly. That's why you should just-"

" But, I also have this thing. A thing that if someone I care about is in trouble I'd do whatever it takes to help them."

Ichiiso turned around. He sprayed brownish liquids from a metal container at the demon. The liquids went into the demon's mouth. Ichiiso's fourth finger glowed bright blue. Both of the demon's heads laughed.

" Are you that scared of me? Does your energy glow blue when you cower from me?"

" Who's cowering? I'm charging up, stupid." Ichiiso jumped above the demon pointing his finger at his mouth. " Like my sister said, it's not good to swallow without chewing. Spirit Gun!"


	58. Page 58

" I couldn't just blow him away with my normal Spirit Gun. That thing would've just

used it's powers to come back to life. And I only can use the Spirit Gun once per day.

But that's when I thought about the gasoline. Maybe if the Spirit Gun touched the

gasoline it would explode from the inside. And I was right."

Ichiiso wiped his nose with his finger's laughing to himself. " Heh."

" I see. And what would happen if that plan had failed?"

" I don't know. Maybe I would've been eaten. So, are we good?"

" Not quite. There are still questions I have for you that haven't been explained. I'm going to need you to come with me to the station-"

Jeffrey froze. His mouth was open but words didn't come out. Ichiiso just blinked.

" Station-what? Hello. Earth to police officer." Ichiiso waved his hand in front of the police officer's face, but he still didn't move. " Don't play dumb with me. That's so not cool."

" Who's playing dumb?" Koenma appeared beside Jeffrey. Ichiiso flinched when he saw the little toddler. " I have important news for you."


	59. Page 59

" Questions? What kind of questions do you have for me, Koenma sir?"

" First, I'd like to congragulate for a job well done. Ogre and I were betting if you were going to get through this case."

" So I'm guessing you were betting money on me, sir?"

" No. Ogre was betting money on you. I bet that you weren't going to make it and we were going to have to get another spirit detective."

" You make me feel very confident, sir. What else?"

" I was wondering about the girl you saved. The one you put in the hospital."

" What about her?"

" Did you know she was a demon?"

" Yes. What of it?"

" Did you know she was a C-Class demon?"

" No. But what does this have to do with the case. The demon I was after is dead, isn't he?"

" Yes. Good job. However, you let one of his followers escape. Why would you do that?"

" I was just trying to show that disgusting thing a little niceness. I'm sure he'll find it in his heart to-"

" Heart? Demons don't have hearts. He'll come back to you and he will try to kill you. I'm just telling you that because your new in this business. More so, you've injured three humans in this day and have nearly exposed the sanctity of our world to no less than several humans. What do you have to say about that?"

" But they were threatening me. I barely made out of it with my life."

" And who do you have to blame for that? Don't answer; it's rhetorical. Another question is how were you able to suppress your spirit energy?"

" Huh?"

" Mieka said she felt your energy dying. But what I saw was you trying to escape without being seen. I'd say you've done a good job, if it weren't for the bit of fate."

" Fate?"

" Yes. It has been said you will either protect the human world, or destroy it."


	60. Page 60

" Sir, your not making any sense. What is this about fate-"

Koenma disappeared. When was gone time seemed to be restored. Jeffrey tried grabbing Ichiiso's arms. Ichiiso could hear the sound of crying behind him. The husband, wife, and son were all staring at the remains of their house. Jeffrey acted.

" Wait here. I'll only be a second."

Jeffrey walked past Ichiiso and walked to the three family members. Jeffrey tapped the three family members on their shoulders. The father was the first to turn around. He was crying. As was the mother and the son. All three of them were crying together.

" It's gone...she's gone...everything is gone," the father cried.

" Our house..." the mother cried.

" Sister... sister..." the brother cried.

" Madam, sir, I'm going to need you all to sober up. What is the problem?"

" My own daughter..."

Neither the father, mother, nor mother could think straight. After the events that happened they'd never be the same again. Jeffrey didn't know what to say to any of them.

" Okay, I'm going to need you three to come with me to the station. Your coming too-"

Ichiiso was gone. He left when Jeffrey turned his back on him. But in his place he saw a note on the ground. Jeffrey walked to the note and read it:

**Dear police officer. **

**Sorry, but I can't go to the police station. As far as anyone knows I'm dead. Who am I? Well, that's something I don't feel like telling you. All you need to know is I'm with you. I'll be helping people wherever I go. And I'll kick some ass while I'm at it. I am the world's greatest detective. **


	61. Page 61

Rita was in her room studying. She was spacing out. And just like everything she excelled at it. Rita couldn't stop thinking about Ichiiso, all the times she spent

with him, all those things she wanted to say to him, she'd never get the chance ever again. The last thing she said to him...she wish she could change it.

" **_Your out here in the woods all again? Why aren't you in school?"_**

"**_ I don't want to be in a place where I'm not wanted."_**

**_" There you go with that negative response. You'll never have any friends if your always negative about everything."_**

**_" It's not like I want to be friends with those idiots anyways. Are you trying to take me to a world where everything is jolly? Like in Care Bears? Your going to hit_**

**_me with your Care-Beam? Or are those idiots just making you do this as class president."_**

**_" I'm trying to put some sense into you as your-"_**

**_" As my what? As my sister? Your not my sister. That old cow and shithead, their not my parents. So just stay out of my life."_**

**_" Your such an idiot! Your useless! If you don't want to do anything than why don't you just leave! We don't want you living with us anyways!"_**

**_" Fine! As far as I car. I'd rather be dead!"_**

Rita remembered something else. A memory of Ichiiso's death. He was in the morgue, there were doctors disecting him like some kind of frog, and removing his organs,

while she was crying. The next memory was at his funeral. All the kids in his school showed up, most just to spit on his grave or say taunts about him, but there were

some who came to show their respect.

There was a blond haired girl named Ino who always had a crush on Ichiiso. She gave him roses and kissed his picture frame. Another kid, a baseball star Ichiiso

formerly played with, placed his baseball near his picture. The principal closed his eyes, clapped his hands together, and then after a minute of silently praying to

Ichiiso he got up and walked away from Ichiiso's grave. The last two were a pregnant lady with a slender looking man who stood by Ichiiso's grave a little longer than

the last two, and then walked over to Kita.

" **_Are you the sister of this boy? I'm sorry for your loss. I just want you to know that your brother protected my husband to the very end. If it weren't for_**

**_him he wouldn't be alive today. I just wanted you to know. Our baby wouldn't have the chance to met he's daddy."_**

All those feelings burning up inside Kita's heart. All the pain she was going through. She kept a knife in her drawer. Kita pulled open the drawer, pulled the knife

out, and she raised it to her neck. Before she could end her life with the knife, she heard the doorbell ring.

" Huh? Who can that be?"

" Kita, could you answer that for me," Kita's mom said, she made it a habit never to answer the door.

Kita walked down the stairs. She felt weird going down. One moment she was too depressed to even care about anything and now she was expected to smile at the person

behind the door. Kita opened the door. Outside there was no one. She was doped by thee old ding-dong-ditch.

" Who is it, Kita?"

" No one, mom. Just some dumb kids pulling a prank. Huh?"

Kita saw a package lying at her doorstep. She reached her hands down and grabbed the package. She clawed through the package like a wild animal. And inside she saw two

things. A picture and some old gym shorts. Kita picked up and smelled the shorts. For some reason they had a familiar stench to them.

" _This is Ichiiso's sweat."_

Kita picked out the picture. In the picture was her and Ichiiso. They were standing in front of a shop, Kita was smiling but Ichiiso turned his head away from the camera. Kita remembered that moment, hugged the picture, smiled.

"_ Ichiiso."_


	62. Page 62

In the hospital the girl Ichiiso saved was just waking up. The sound of her own heart beat through the monitor was like a flute played in an autumn breeze. The first

thing she saw looking out the window was a wagtail.

Wagtail's were little birds who liked to wag their tails, hence the name Wagtail. When the girl looked at the lone wagtail she could feel something stirring inside

her-she was about to spread her wings and fly.

" Your up," a doctor said walking into the room. " Good for you. You know we had to do a lot of extensive work with you. We had to replace your blood with a person

whom was double A; a blood that's very rare. There was one person who had that blood. He gave us some samples, but unfortunately we had to give some to the police for

horensic evidence."

The girl didn't understand anything that the doctor was saying. She pulled out the tubes inside of her body, stood up, and she walked towards the door. But the doctor

was there to stop her.

" Miss, you've only been in this hospital for one day. You need more time to rest."

" Get out of my way," the girl exclaimed, she tried moving the doctor out of her path but he was blocking her. " Let me go!"

" Miss, I'm going to need you to calm down."

The girl's left hand transformed into a giant bird claw. She smacked the left side of the doctor's face with her claw, and then she tried sneaking through the door. Outside however were two police officers with guns pointed at her. The girl hissed at the police officers.

" Miss, put your hands above your head! And drop that glove!"

" What glove?"

" That glove in your hands!"

" It's not a glove. And as for my hands..." Two giant green wings sticked out the back of the girl. With one flap of her wings the two police officers were blown to

the wall. Her wings sticked up like pointy cat ears as she climbed on the poarch of the window. " I think I'll keep my body up, thank you. I would love to stay and

chat, but there's still so many things I have to do and so many people I have to see. Ciao."

The girl jumped out of the window as she fell to the ground. With one flap of her wings she flew in the sky. She did one loop in the air and then flew above the

hospital. When the doctor ran to the window to see her leave, she was gone.


	63. Page 63

" Why do I have to go shopping with you, Mieka?"

" Because it's what a gentleman, unlike you, would do for a lovely lady; me."

" Screw being a gentleman. I just kicked a demons' ass. We should be going to the places I want to go."

" The only places you want to go to our monster truck rallies, foxy boxing, thee arcade, a concert of some singer I don't even like, and the Bulk Barn."

" I'm just saying, it's been three days since that day. And I haven't killed anyone."

" That's a good thing."

" Excuse me, miss." A worker at the grocery store said walking up to Ichiiso and Mieka. " Are you two young couples looking for something special?"

" Please, we're not a couple," Mieka laughed. Her laughter made Ichiiso grimace.

" You don't have to say it so bluntly. You could just tell him we're not a couple."

" Okay," the worker said confused. " Are you two couple looking for something special?"

" Please, we're not even a couple."

" Oh sure, when I say it it's _not_ alright. When you say _it_ it's alright."

XXX

Ichiiso and Mieka continued with their shopping. Mieka was grabbing every piece of chocolate she could get her hands on while Ichiiso just stood against a stand,

laughed.

" If you keep eating that much chocolate you're going to get fat."

" Shut up!" Mieka shouted grabbing another bag of chocolate. " I deserve to eat a little as well-"

" Boo!"

From the pile of chocolate a petite looking demon appeared. The demon was a pink blob, had two short arms with five fingers on each hand, three beady yellow-white eyes,

and small flesh-like horns sticking out.

Mieka banged her hands on the little demon's head. The demon rubbed his hands over his head and groaned.

" Well if it isn't the little leech Mayago. What garbage are you trying to eat this time, Mayago?"

" Hey, I'm on the job here. I was sent by Koenma to report about any vicious demons coming here."

" Mieka, who is the meathead with the horns?" Ichiiso asked.

" Ichiiso, this is Mayago. He's a glob demon that tried stealing food from our kitchen. An ogre found him. He was punished for twenty years. He's actually pretty nice

when he's not eating."

" Hors d oeuvres?"

" I'm sorry, what did you call me, pinky?"

" Hors d oeuvres."

" Are you making fun of me?"

" No, no, he's wondering if you would like some food."

" Oh, then why doesn't he just ask if I wanted some?"

" He did."

Mayago handed a silver tray of food to Ichiiso. Ichiiso reached for the tray and grabbed a small piece of cheese. He threw it in the air trying to catch it in his

mouth, but Mieka caught it before it went down his gulch.

" Mieka, what the hell?"

" Don't eat that, you idiot. It's all moldy."

" What?" Ichiiso turned the cheese around. There was mold on the other side of it. " Eww. It's all fungy."

" Ichiiso! Mieya!"


	64. Page 64

Both Ichiiso and Mieya flinched when they heard the sound of Koenma's voice close by. They turned around. Behind them were Ogre and wearing a trench coat and a hat

over his face. He was pushing a carriage.

" Sir," Ogre said to Ichiiso. " My baby would like to play patty cake. Now."

Ichiiso and Mieya both looked in the carriage. There was Koenma wearing a bonet, baby clothes, and his pacifier in his mouth. Koenma was shaking a rattle.

" Ga-ga. Goo-goo." Koenma pulled out a sheet of paper under his legs. " Here's your next assignment, Ichiiso."

" Hmph." Ichiiso grabbed the piece of paper in Koenma's hand. He looked at what was written on it. " Wait. There are..."

" Yes, four names written on it. That's because there are four demons you are after. Their names are unknown, but they've put up quite the rebellion against the Spirit

World."

" Konema."

" Yes, Mieya."

" I'm confused. These demons...what rank are they?"

" They are C-rank, Mieya. And their after one thing."

" What is that?"

" It's an old heirloom of my dad. I was suppose to take care of it but I, well, I lost it."

" Hahaha!" Ichiiso laughed. Mieya punched him in his right shoulder. " Ow!"

" Anyways, that heirloom is used as a key. The demon's have it. They are planning to open the gate with it."

" The gate? The gate to what? The gate to the Demon World?"

" No, there is a different world their trying to reach. That place I cannot say. All you must know is they cannot get the key."

" What key? I thought they already got a key."

" They got a key. There is more than one key required to open the gate. You must get the key before the demons do."

" Okay. That would be a lot easier if you just tell me where that key is."

" No."

" What?"

" No."

" No, you don't want to tell me?" No, you don't know where the key is? No, the demons are listening to us and if you tell me they'll know where it is."

" Yes. To the second part. I don't know where the key is. I'm not the one who hide it. The demon who did it is dead."

" So...there's no way of finding this key?"

" Not quite. That demon, he had a son. That son has taken the appearance of a human. He works at a mall nearby. I'm going to need you to find that son and ask him where

his father hid the key."

" That sounds easy enough. Just give me a Demon Radar and I should be able to find that demon."

" I'm afraid it's not that simple."

" It never is. What's the matter this time?"

" I'm afraid this demon is aware of our tracking methods. He uses a subtle device that messes with everything we use. That's why I set you up to work on the mall."

" What? I don't want to work at the mall. It sucks. All you hear is kids shouting ' mommy, mommy, I want that. I want that'. And they stink. A-And they smell. Not to

mention I have to deal with long lines. If there's one thing I can't stand. It's all the lines, and lines, and lines. And if there's one thing I hate must about the

mall, it's those womens' clothing stores. My step sister and step mom dragged me into those damn stores. It's so boring, i-it smells, and people keep looking at me

like I'm going to steal something."

" Well you will be working at a women's clothing store. A daytime worker, Jackson, just yesterday he emailed the manager that he would be attending his grandmother's

funeral. Tomorrow, I want you to work there in his place."

" I'm sorry. Do you really think their going to hire someone like me? In the mall I would hide under stairs taking pictures up girls' skirts. I still have that whole

collection in the caves where I sleep."

" You won't be going as you. You'll be going as Jackson. Tomorrow you'll take his place playing as him. Here's his picture." Koenma pulled out a photo of a boy no

older than Ichiiso. He had long black hair, healthy skin, and had a bedazzling smile with dreamy yellow eyes. Mieka jumped on Ichiiso's head as she stared dreamily at

his photo. " Do you understand."

" What a hotty. I wonder what he'd look like in a bathing suit."

" You know, we can't all be male supermodels," Ichiiso growled. " Some of us like to stay flabby."

" Using our super network we were able to remove his email. As far as everyone is concerned it's just another day at the mall. Anyways, the four demons will also be

disguised as people there. Since the son's machine blocks off our devices there's no way to tell which one's are demons, so be on your alert."

" My Spirit Gun still works, right?"

" Yes. Though your energy is still rather weak."

" Shut up. We can't all have unlimited supplies of ammo."

" Now that you understand, Mieka will fly you there tomorrow."

" Yes, Mr. Koenma, sir" Mieka saluted.

" Now that everyone knows what's going on, Ogre, take me to the ice cream section. I want more of those yummy chocolate popsicles."

" But sir, if you eat ice cream now you'll spoil your dinner."

" Ogre! Take me to ice cream!"

" Yes sir. _He gets to eat till he gets fat, but I still have the body of a frail cat_."

Ogre and Koenma moved away from Ichiiso and Mieka. Ichiiso took another glance at the report, then he crumbled them up and stuffed them in his pockets.

" You need to get me out of this gig, Mieka," the glob demon Mayago shouted. " I'm losing all my fingers."

Ichiiso turned around. He looked at Mayago. He had the minimum amount of four fingers and one thumb on each hand.

" You seem to be alright to me."

" I had forty fingers on each hand!"

" Yike."


	65. Page 65

Before the day was over Mieka would do everything in her power to make sure Ichiiso

looked like a clean, well groomed gentlemen. It was hard. Ichiiso was like a cat that

didn't like to have a bath. Every time she touched him he growled.

" Quit it, Mieka!" Ichiiso shouted. " I can change my own clothes."

" You dress like a grease monkey! And you stink. Can't you put on deoderant."

" Shut up. Kids in Africa don't have deoderant and nobody says they stink."

" Just be quiet. This will be over in a second-" Mieka pulled Ichiiso's pants down. On

his underwear was a small bear face. " What's this. Are these bear-faced underwear?"

Mieka laughed. The sight of Ichiiso's underwear gave her the giggles. " Why are you

wearing bear-faced underwear. They look so silly."

" Shut up! I don't have any money. I just thought it was prolong since I wore it."

" We need to get rid of these."

" You mean your going to..."

" Look at you blush. Look at you blush. Stop being so embarressed. You are taking off

your own underwear. Turn around. Upsy daisy."

Ichiiso turned around and pulled on his zipper. Ichiiso glared at Mieka.

" Do you mind." Mieka turned around with her arms crossed ignoring Ichiiso. She turned

a slight glance at Ichiiso. " I don't trust you. You'll look."

" Sheesh. Who knew men were so sensitive."

Mieka walked a few steps and walked behind the woods. During the duration of the time Ichiiso quickly changed. Mieka walked back. He had long pants, woolen yellow shirt, and white underwear. Ichiiso's cheeks were bright red.

" There. I'm groomed. Are we done?"

" Not yet." Cat whiskers and cat ears popped out of her nostrils and head. She took out a red plastic comb. " We still have to do something about that mophead of yours."


	66. Page 66

Mieka was finished grooming Ichiiso. He felt his pride torn away. He was dressed in the clothes Mieka set out for him, had his hair groomed where it looked like a movie actor's, and she even cleaned all the dirt from his face-it was all for nothing. Mieka just smiled at Ichiiso while he glared at her.

" There. Now don't you feel you can play the role now that you look like a gentlemen?"

" Ugh!" Ichiiso rubbed his greaseless hair. He was greasing it up. " I can't stand this hair!" Ichiiso kept rubbing it until nothing was left but a large fluff ball. Mieka cried at how messy Ichiiso's hair was.

" Aww. And I worked so hard on it. You know, Ichiiso, a little makeover now and then isn't so bad. In fact, you need to learn how to deal with facials more or else you'll end up as a grease monkey for the rest of your life."

" I don't care if I am a grease monkey!" Ichiiso retorted. He crossed his arms making angry groans from his mouth. " I like being dirty."

" Well that Jackson guy was a clean one unlike you. He looked so cool, so handsome, I would love to meet him."

" If you love him so much why don't you just marry him. You can grow old and have Death Babies together."

Mieka acted like a child. She gave Ichiiso her best fit. She held her breath. By holding her breath she had a few seconds to think about what she was going to say, and she said it after blowing the air out. " Well I never. I'm a Grim Reaper, remember. We aren't allowed to have intimate relationships with humans."

" Whatever. You know I don't have to go undercover as this Jackson-bitch. I could just use my Spirit Gun and shot a large hole in the roof. Everyone but the demons will run. That's when I get them all together and beat them up one by one."

" You can't do that. That would be considered terrorism. The last thing I want is things to end like Nine-Eleven."

" I didn't know Grim Reapers knew about that time. Hey Mieka."

" What?"

" Before I go tomorrow there's something I want to show you."


	67. Page 67

Did you hear? That toddler Koenma is sending some rookie detective to hunt us down like wild animals. The gull of him. If I ever saw that stupid face of his I'd rip him to pieces!"

" Let's not start with a bloodshed. I say if we find Koenma we should make him suffer. Slowly, painfully. That's when we make him spill the beans of his personnel and take them all down. One-by-one."

" There's never a right choice with Koenma. He's a pencil pusher. Always has been and always will be. We must finish this plan. It's the only way to rise against Koenma. What do you think?"

" I don't really want to have any say in this."

" What's wrong with you? Your the only one who doesn't talk bad about anyone. What's with you anyhow?"

" Your threatening to kill someone-someone whom you've all been acquainted with one time or another-and you're asking me what's wrong with me? What's wrong with me is I don't like you twits."

" Why you little! I'll break your neck!"

" That's enough. We can't all go against each other just because we're having a pandemic. That's what they want, that's what Koenma wants, for us to kill each other off. We must remember we're all here to rebel against him."

" What is going through your mind, leader?"

" If we times things the way that I foresee it, the only time we'll speak of Koenma is how he died by our own hands. The King of the Spirit World; no more."


	68. Chapter 68

Mieka didn't know what was going through Ichiiso's head. He was silent. Finally Mieka  
and Ichiiso reached a stream. There was something strange about Ichiiso. His eyes were  
fixated on that stream. Mieka didn't know why. It was common to find a stream in a  
forest. But Ichiiso jumped in the pool and splashed around.

" Come on in!" Ichiiso laughed splashing water everywhere. The water is great!"

" No thanks," Mieka said. She rubbed her grim reaper robes. " I'm not really suppose  
to get these wet."

" Come on. Just take them off and jump in. Your wearing underwear aren't you?"

" Yes, but I'm a girl. I don't feel comfortable showing myself to you."

" You wouldn't be wearing any skimpy lingerie under there, would you?"

" Ugh! You pervert!"

" Come on. That's the side of me you like, isn't it."

Ichiiso wiggled his tongue as if it was a serpent. Mieka rolled her eyes at Ichiiso's  
silly gesture. She walked behind a bush. She threw her robes out of the bush.  
Ichiiso's hands were twitching.

" Naked ladies. Naked ladies. Naked ladies."

Mieka walked out of the bushes not wearing her robes. She was wearing a green shirt  
and a green skirt. At a closer look Ichiiso could see that her green shirt and green  
skirt were nothing more than bushes around her breasts and legs.

" There. Now no splashing, Ichiiso. Splashing will destroy my hologram."

" Oh really?" Ichiiso started splashing Mieka. Despite her growling he splashed trying  
to get rid of her hologram. " Like this?"

" No, like this!" Mieka threw a small blue gem into the pool. A giant tsunami came out  
and splashed Ichiiso. He was hanging by a tree branch, his eyes spinning in circles,  
and his mouth agape.

" Crud. I really need to learn to say it; not spray it."


	69. Page 69

Ichiiso was cold. His blood ran cold with water dripped all over his body. It was the same water Mieka splashed him with. Ichiiso was shivering. Mieka was splashing around in the clean water laughing all happily and Ichiiso was shivering.

" _Can't that girl take a joke?"_

" Come on, Ichiiso," Mieka laughed in the water. " The water is great."

" No way!" Ichiiso shouted. " I just want to-oh no!" Ichiiso looked at something that scared him. He shivered even more pointing his fingers at something scary. " Oh no, there's a dead goat in her. Oh no, I can see its guts everywhere. Oh man, there's so much blood-oh wait. Hehehe. It's just a blanket. My bad."

" Hey Ichiiso, why did you even want to take me here anyways?" Mieka's eyes were sticking out of the water but her mouth was still inside the water. " This is just a bath to me."

" I brought you here because I thought it would be just like the old time's when me and Rita use to come here to play. But it's just not the same. Your boobs are way bigger than hers."

" Pervert! Go on."

" One time there was lots of running water and Rita accidentally slipped in there. I had to jump to get her out. She had a cold for three days. The entire time I was by her side trying to help her get better."

" Wow. This is way better than that story you told me about eating contest and the Chinese man."

" Hey, it sounds better when it's said by an Asian man. Anyways, I like being in the woods because it tests my will to survive."

" Is it the same as when you tried surviving summer camp and wet your underpants?"

" Hey, that was once! And I was only eight!"

" Nothing hides by me. Now let's play a little game." Mieka stood out of the water. Ichiiso gawked when he saw Mieka. The water was all over her swimsuit and showed her shiny skin. Ichiiso's lips trembled. " I'll play the cute manager and you have to make me believe you can work there."

" I don't want to play that game."

" You have to if you ever want to get a job. Even after university it's hard getting a job." Mieka cleared her throat trying to speak in an older voice. When she spoke her voice sounded the same as a forty year old office ladies. " Hello. Welcome. Tell me what your hobbies are."

" My hobbies? Those are things you like, right? Well I guess it would be grabbing someone by their arms and shoving them down their throats while watching them squirm like little babies."

" No! No! NO! You can't say that! You have to say your favorite things are sports and reading."

" But I don't even own a book."

" Just say it! And you have to say what your three favorite words are. They should be allegation, asset, practical. Feel the words go through your mouth when you speak. It's magical. Muwahahaha!"

" Tomorrow is going to suck."


	70. Page 70

" Okay, next question. You work as a mall Santa. Pretend I'm the little boy about to sit on your lap. What do you say?"

" Hey there, little kid. Want to sit on my lap?"

" Who the hell are you."

" I'm old St. Nick."

" I know your not the real Santa. Your a kid. A dumb teenager who smells of cigarettes."

" You little bastar-"

" Ichiiso, no! If someone says something like that you say your filling in for Santa because he's sick with the flu or something. And you say something sweet like he hopes' you have a merry Christmas.'"

" I know that. God, always nagging me."

" This way. This way. Move. Move."

Ichiiso and Mieka stopped when Mieka was nearly hit by a cinder block. Ichiiso pulled her  
out of the way before the cinder block hit her. Mieka blushed when Ichiiso's fingers touched  
her. She pushed his hands away and covered her face with her sleeves.

Ichiiso couldn't believe his eyes. The orphange. The same orphange he lived in was being taken apart.  
Construction workers were using power saws, nail guns, and hammers with nails. They were deconstructing  
everything that he loved-the front yard, the swings, even the front door-it was all be abolished.

" Hey!" Ichiiso shouted. He was trying to get everyone's attention. But the noise was so lodu no one  
could hear him. " Hey!" The noise became even louder. Ichiiso couldn't take it anymore. He pretended his  
right hand was a gun and fired a large blue energy blast into the air. Mieka flinched. Everyone in the construction  
sight stopped moving." What the fuck is going on around here!?"

" Are you crazy!?" Mieka shouted. " You just risked exposing our world! What do you have to say for yourself?"

" Go watch your soap opera's. Big daddy is working here. Now someone please tell me what the fuck is happening to  
this orphange?"

" I'm afraid we're taking it down, son," one of the construction workers said.

" Taking it down. Why the fuck would you do that?"

" That's because the matron here died of cardiac arrest six monthes ago."

" Yuzuru is dead?"

" Yes sir. Someone put his house on the market and some wealthy businessman bought it. He's planning on ripping  
it apart to make way for a toy store."

" What about the orphans?"

" He's putting them through foster care. And all those that don't get adopted by the end of the month he's leaving them out on  
the street."

" What? That's boogus. I'm talking to your supervisor right now."

" But Ichiiso, what about the mall case tomorrow?"

" Screw that! I'm talking to this supervisor right now!


	71. Page 71

" I can't wait to see the managers face. Two hundred yen he's a fourty-something year old  
blond haired Russian with a gold tooth and a top hat. I'm going to walk up to this Russian's  
face and punch him. Ka-pow. Ka-pow. Meanwhile, your going to be cheering me on, Mieka."

" Cheering you? For what? For our new spirit detective being a sociopath?"

" For standing up for a cause. You've known me never to do anything for anyone other than myself.  
In my past I once lived here. And because I once lived here I want to make sure it's safe."

" You have to let go of the past, Ichiiso. The past is like an anchor holding us back. You have to let go of who you are to  
become who you will be."

" Fuck that. I look at the guy in the eye. He says what. I say what. He says why are you looking at me like that? I say I  
don't know. Then I beef my hands in his face. He shouts ah, you punched. And I'm like take-that-faggot."

Ichiiso pushed all the construction workers in the orphange out of his way to make way for the manager. Some of them kept  
showing up in front of Ichiiso trying to ask him to get out of there in a nice way, but Ichiiso gave them his stoic look.  
His look was so scary everyone stood clear of him. Mieka had no choice but to follow Ichiiso as the person who made Ichiiso  
a spirit detective and the tour guide to the underworld; Ichiiso was going to get himself killed.

Ichiiso stopped when he reached who he believed to be the manager. He was wearing a vinyl blue suit, a black tie, had blond  
hair, and when he turned around Ichiiso saw small blue retro sunglasses over his eyes. And when he opened his mouth there was  
a gold tooth on his right incisor. Ichiiso laughed at his victory pointing his fingers at Mieka.

" Ha. You owe me two hundred yen, baby."

" Can I help you two young couples?" The blond haired man said.

" We're not a couple!" Mieka shouted.

" Yeah, I know this may be heard for you to understand but your a mega asshole and I want you out of this orphange right now."

" What? Why would you want me to leave, kid? I'm making a store out of here. In fact." The manager handed Ichiiso a coupon. " Here.  
Fifty-percent off in diamonds. Use this to buy something nice for your girlfriend."

" I'm not his girlfriend!" Mieka shouted.

Ichiiso threw the coupon away. " Do you really think I would fall for such a cheap trick. Get out of this orphange before I kick your  
dumbass."

" You can't throw me out. I own this house. I own every crook 'n' cranny of it. I can take it down brick by brick if I want and build  
whatever I want from the rubble. Do you think I wanted to run a saggy orphanage when I was young? No, I wanted to be in a naked beach with  
three gorgeous women rubbing sun tan lotion on me. That reminds me. Hey beautiful."

" Yes," Ichiiso said.

" I was talking to your lady friend. How would you like to come and work with me. Whatever your getting paid now I can double it."

" Oh sure, I'll work for you. If I was born with half a brain."

" Suit yourself. I already have plenty of girls like you. But if you were change yoru mind please call me."

" I know there's a way to kick you out of this orphange. I'll take down you and everyone who works for you if I  
have to."

" Well, good luck with that."


	72. Page 72

" God dammit! What a fuckin' ass! I'll kick him so hard his head will come right out  
of his ass and he'll bleed through his ears!"

" Good to see your thinking just as rationally as ever, Ichiiso (sarcasm)."

" I just can't believe it. How can that once happy orphange sink so low?"

" Well things do change overtime. You haven't really been living there for over five  
years. And it is the perfect spot to put a store in. I mean you just turn a corner and  
there it is. Everything you want to buy is right there. Ooh, I hope they have one of  
those Prada handbags."

" I can't believe you are getting excited over some stinky bag."

" It's not just a bag. It's Prada. And I think you should be thinking more about that  
job placement in the mall tomorrow instead of thinking about a lost cause orphange."

" Lost cause? Lost cause? You dare call an orphanage I grew up in a lost cause. Am I  
a lost cause?"

" You really don't want me to answer that. Now let's refrain from this orphange and  
think about what your going to say to your manager tomorrow, Ichiiso."

" I-Ichiiso?" A young voice said. " Ichiiso? Is that really you, Ichiiso?"

" Huh? Who's there."

Ichiiso and Mieka both turned around looking for where the voice was coming from.  
They couldn't see anyone. All they saw where big, sweaty construction workers doing what  
they were doing before-destroying the memory of Ichiiso's orphange.

" Do you think they can hear us," Ichiiso whispered to Mieka.

" Why are you talking like that?" Mieka whispered to Ichiiso.

" I think they can hear us. That's why I'm whispering to you."

" Your not whispering. Your quietly shouting."

" Well it's okay because no one can hear me."

" I can hear you."

Both Ichiiso and Mieka trembled in fear at the sound of someone's voice. Ichiiso and Mieka  
continued to shake fearing whoever was listening to them. Ichiiso looked at the ground and  
there he saw a little girl. A little girl with dark blue hair with white lining in pigtails,  
4'5, wearing a white sundress, and having small green eyes. There was something strange about the girl. She was see through. Ichiiso could see the pavement behind her. But the worst thing was...he knew the girl he was looking at.


	73. Page 73

" Marceline?" Ichiiso asked the ghost of a young girl in his orphange who died.  
" Marceline, is it really you?"

" Yes Ichiiso, it's me."

" But it can't be true. The Marceline I knew died eight years ago. She died in a fire."

" It's really me, Ichiiso."

" Mieka, did any of your friend bring Marceline's spirit to the Spirit World. Or did you  
forget?"

" I have no recollection about any girls this age named Marceline being in our books.  
We do not bring people to the Spirit World. They float to Heaven or Hell by themselves.  
Maybe because this Marceline was burned alive her soul was also burned with her body.  
There was nothing to collect."

" Ichiiso, picture." Marceline reached down her shirt and pulled out a picture. It was  
a picture that was burned with Marceline's body, which was hollow as a ghost just like  
her. The picture showed a young Ichiiso wearing glasses, Marceline, and a few other  
orphans sitting around an adult; the matron. " The promise."

" Now you know my dark truth. I use to wear glasses!"

" Who cares if you wore glasses. Nearly everyone wears glasses sometime in their life.  
I'm more intrigued about this promise you made. What was this promise, Marceline?"

" Ichiiso promised he'd look after everyone. That he would protect us if anything bad  
was going to happen. Well now I need him to protect me."

" Protect you? Protect you how?"

" My spirit is tied to this orphange. If they tear it down I'll disappear. You have to  
stop them, Ichiiso."

" Well what the blimey hell am I suppose to do? According to miss big butt here, I can't  
protect anything dear to me."

" I never said that. And who are you calling big butt?"

" Please." Ichiiso took another look at Marceline. Her eyes had bulged out. She looked so  
cute whimpering to Ichiiso. " Please save the orphange. Your the only one who can do that."

" Did you hear that, Mieka. She said I was the only one who could do it."

" Good for you. Are you sure you're going to go through with this? I am not going to stand  
for you looking like trash in tomorrow's case."

" Don't worry. I have a flawless plan."


	74. Page 74

One construction worker was watching the gate after the little incident with the hot-headed  
boy and the girl in the kimono barging in. If the hot-headed boy did appear it was his job  
to report them.

" Hello," a male voice said. The construction worker had his arms on his walkie-talkie about  
to call in. But he saw a man wearing a sun hat, a brown suit with the logo Hydrangea Flowers  
on it, black sunglasses, and a banquet of flowers in his hands. " I have an order for a flower  
banquet."

" I never got a call for flowers," the construction worker said.

" It was called in by a guy named Higgin's. Didn't your boyfriend Keith tell you."

" I-I guess Keith did say something like that. Okay, you can set those flowers down in the living  
room."

" Great. And if you see Keith, tell him bing-bong, ba-boom, your-so-cool. He'll know what it means."

The construction worker moved aside and let the flower-guy inside. The construction worker looked at  
the flower-guy's hindquarter. He didn't know why but it felt like something was following him.

" Weird."

The flower-guy got inside the house. He tossed the banquet of flowers away. Mieka appeared behind the  
flower-guy's back. The flower-guy tossed his hat and sunglasses away. Ichiiso's short hair sticked out.  
Ichiiso was the flower-guy.

" Okay, we're in. Now what do you suppose we do?" Mieka asked.

" You check upstairs and I'll check the pantry."

" Why do you get to check the pantry?"

" Because I need to save the survivors. I think I'll start with the bread. Ciao."

Ichiiso walked away from Mieka. Mieka crossed her arms, tapped them in frustration, and then she walked  
in the other direction. She thought how much of a jerk Ichiiso was, but in a strange way he was also very  
cute. What Mieka didn't know was Ichiiso was going to save her from a certain death.


	75. Page 75

Mieka was walking up the stairs loking for something that may be discriminating enough to  
get the orphange back to Ichiiso. When she walked up the stairs her phone device ringed.  
Mieka pulled out what to most seemed like a make-up kit but was really a tranceiver in diguise.  
The screen in the tranceiver turned on as Koenma's face was seen.

" My reports tell me you decided to pay a visit inside a rundown orphanage. Because of radio static  
I'm going to say a specific word to you to make sure everything is okay. Just wanted to check in  
to make sure you weren't doing anything stupid, over."

" You don't need to worry about me, Koenma sir. I'm just trying to see where Ichiiso grew up."

" Where who grew up, over?"

" I just said where Ichiiso grew up."

" Where who grew up, over. I can't hear you unless it ends with that word, over."

" With what word? Over. I'm just looking through the place where Ichiiso grew up, (sigh) over."

" There you are. Please update to me if anything vague happens, over."

" What was that?"

" What was what, over?"

" I think I saw something move."

" You saw what move, over?"

" Something big and creepy. I think it was a demon."

" It was a what, over?"

" You know your acting like a child, Koenma sir, and I'm going to file a complaint against your father  
when this is over."

" File to who when what is over, over."

" You telling me I have to say over in the same sentence even when it ends with the word over?"

" Are you going to call me back, over."

" OVER!"


	76. Page 76

" Ah, I remember the last time I was rummaging through this kitchen," Ichiiso said looking through the pantry for something sweet.  
" The last time I was trying to steal from the cookie jar Yuzuru saw me and punished me. He made me stand against the wall for  
twenty minutes trying to think about what I just did That Yuzuru. He would always try his bet tp tale care of me even knowing how much  
of a nut I am."

Ichiiso took dozens of cookies out of the pantry and shoved them in his mouth. Ichiiso enjoyed the taste of choclate in his molars. They  
didn't taste stale at all. Ichiiso soon finished the cookie box and dropped it to the ground. Ichiiso belched crumbs from the cookies he just  
ate and rubbed his tummy."

" Mmmm. Those cookies sure were good. What else should I digest. Oh."

Ichiiso noticed a plate with a gelatin dessert on it. Ichiiso grabbed the plate. He tried to take a big bite out of it. But out of the gelatin  
a human's head showed up.

" Hi there," the head said.

" Ahhhhhhh!"

Ichiiso dropped the plate. The plate smashed on the ground, but the head was still there. Ichiiso tried acting tough. He pointed a finger at the  
head and shouted at it as loud as he could.

" Yo! I'm going to squash you!"

" Wait, Ichiiso, it's me, Marceline." The little head smiled at Ichiiso. " See."

" Marceline. What are you doing here?"

" It's very rude to talk like that, Ichiiso. I still live here after all. Until this place if burned down my soul is confided inside of here. I'm just  
making sure you aren't doing anything stupid while I'm not looking."

" What are you talking about? I never do anything stupid."

" You were eating."

" I was hungry! God, can't a guy have a meal."

" I just wanted to warm you about the pest."

" The pest?"

" Yes. Pest. There's a demon cat roaming in this house. It devours anything that gets in it's way."

" What? Why didn't you tell me this before I walked inside, unarmed if I might add."

" I just knew you were going to find an excuse to back out. You always had one when we were kids."

" Well good work. Because of you Mieka is going to die!"


	77. Page 77

Mieka's investigation led her to the top of the stairs. Mieka waved her hand in front of her face. The top of the stairs  
were dusty. Mieka coughed. It felt like her lungs were going to explode. She put her mouth in her kimono and walked  
to the end of the room. She poked her mouth out of her kimono when the air was no longer dusty.

" This is Mieka," Mieka said to herself. " I'm in an orphanage right now. Looking for I don't know what. If anything bad is  
to happen to me I want a new Grim Reaper to take my place and look after Ichiiso. He may be a little upstart at times, but  
he's just a delinquet born without a mother. He always feels like no one cares about him and that is why he's so angry at times."

Mieka saw paintings along the wall. The paintings were hard to see because they were so foggy. Cobwebs were over the edges of the  
paintings. More thoughts popped in Mieka's mind. Were the picture's suppose to mean anything? How long did the first matron live for  
before he died? Why did she have this strange feeling someone was watching her. It was when she turned a corner she heard the thumping  
sound of footsteps.

" Ichiiso?"

Mieka didn't have any of her gadgets useful for seeing in the dark corner. She waited in the corner for somone to appear. Time went by when  
Mieka waited for someone to appear. When no one showed up she shrugged and walked away. Mieka noticed something different. On the walls there were  
large red claw marks on the walls and ceiling.

" That's strange. Do they have cats around here? But if they have cats why didn't they let them out. The construction is going to kill them-"

Mieka heard a crash. She turned around and shined her flashlight on the carpet. There were broken pieces everywhere from a vase that fell. Mieka thought she saw  
a shadow moving. Mieka remained calm. Whatever was happening, if it was a demon, an angry construction worker, or Ichiiso playing a prank on her, she didn't want  
to know. It was hard not think about all the misfortunes that have been happening. When suddenly Mieka heard a noise.

" Who's there?" Mieka shouted. She frantically looked everywhere for something closeby. " Who's there?"

The creaking stopped. Whatever was following her stopped moving. Mieka slowly turned her head behind her. She saw it-three eyes and three tails. It was a demon. The demon opened its giant mouth and showed its might teeth. It was going to eat Mieka.


	78. Page 78

" What the fuck, Marceline? You knew there was some kind of evil spirit in this house and you didn't even tell me?"

" I forgot. There's just so much stuff happening to me being dead and all. Plus I don't even have my brain. My mind is filled with plasma."

" Whatever. Just where is this thing that eats people?"

" Usually he hides in that door. Right there."

Ichiiso crashed through the door on his far right. The door shattered where he pushed it. Ichiiso quickly got back on his feet and checked the room looking for Mieka or the spirit. He didn't see any of them. The only thing he saw was dark walls, cobwebs, mirrors, and piece of paper in a bowl. Ichiiso noticed something strange about the paper.

" Hello what's this?" Ichiiso saw two pieces of paper in the bowl. Both were folded. Ichiiso grabbed the white piece of paper. Opening it he saw words written in green crayon. " This plaque is to commemorate the brave war soldiers who gave their lives keeping this house safe from the United States monsters. Less we forget-" Ichiiso furiously shred the white piece of paper. After shredding that piece of paper he picked up the brown one. After looking closely at it Ichiiso smiled. " Aha. There you are, you deed bastard."

" Nobody really says Aha anymore, Ichiiso," Marceline said. That's what old people say. Now we say Got It."

" Whatever. Here's the deed, I got it, so let's find Mieka and get out of here."

" What deed?" A voice said in the room. Ichiiso flinched when he heard that sound. Turning around he saw the blond haired man with the glasses standing in the hallway. " Is that the deed for this orphanage? I thought I already bought it. Tell you what, little boy-"

" Who are you calling little boy ya jackass?"

" You give me the deed and I'll buy you a dirt bike. How do you like that?"

" A dirt bike. Gee, I've never driven in a dirt bike before. Sure I'll give you the deed. You know, your pretty cool for an old man."

" I'm not that much older than you. And thank you for understanding how I really need the deed. Now why don't you just hand it over to me."

" Sure. Catch." Ichiiso threw the deed at the blond haired man. The man raised his hands up hoping to catch the deed. But then there was a tug and the deed was pulled back to Ichiiso. There was a small hole on the deed Ichiiso made while he wasn't looking. Ichiiso was just joking with him. " Psyche. Like I'd ever give the deed to someone like you! Loser!"

" You damn brat! I'll take that deed from your hands. I know karate."

" Ooh, karate. Good to know. Maybe if I was five that would actually scare me. Maybe I can call in an A.P.P for loss-of-self-respect."

" You won't be laughing when I punch-you-ou-"

Something charged at the man. It crashed into him and pushed him away from the door. Ichiiso flinched. What happened was something he did not expect. Ichiiso walked up to the door and turned his head to the right. It was to his horror he saw something chewing the man alive.


	79. Page 79

" W-What?"

Ichiiso wasn't scared. Surprised, but not scared. He already knew what it felt to be dead. It was much more chilling than seeing a man he didn't even know or like die. Ichiiso was precautious. Whatever was chewing on what he could only imagine to be a person's bone he wanted to make sure it didn't see him.

Ichiiso looked at the back of the beast. He was slightly relived to see it wasn't the blond haired douche the beast was eating but a small drumstick. And what he saw wasn't the vicious beast he first thought. It looked more like a kitten. The kitchen looked genetically made. Instead of one it had three tails sticking out its rear. Its fur was purple, had skull pins in its ears, and when it turned around it had the face of a baby chicken in a skull mask.

" Nya," the little kitty purred.

" Aww, you look like you could use a snack little guy. Look." Ichiiso pulled out a sea weed cracker from his pockets. " I got a little something for you." Ichiiso took a small bite of his seaweed cracker. Rice crumbs dripped from the cracker and landed over the pet's face. " Yum-Yum. Come on. Just one bite and you'll feel-"

The little cat was a demon. Its bird-like face turned into a mouth full of sharp teeth. The demon leaped up and bit Ichiiso's head. Ichiiso grabbed the demon before it could bite his head. It was still moving snapping its jaws at him while Ichiiso was moving it around.

" What the fuck?"

Ichiiso dropped the rabid beast. It seemed like a good idea—if he dropped the beast maybe the fall would kill it. Ichiiso did not expect the beast to be unscathed by the fall. It scurried after Ichiiso. Ichiiso scurried away from the beast. Ichiiso and it were having a chase. When the beast caught up to Ichiiso it would tear his foot from his limb.

" This could be worse! At least there's no knife!"


	80. Page 80

Ichiiso didn't want to believe it, but the little demon-cat was faster than he gave it credit for. Ichiiso ran zigzagged, diagonally, and jumped on the walls and jumped off but the beast was still on his tail—metaphorically speaking.

" _Dammit! I wish I had my Spirit Gun so I could shot it." _

Ichiiso saw a metal urn on a small stool ahead of him. He ran to the urn and picked it up. Ichiiso raised the urn up and threw it at the demon. The demon jumped in the air and caught the ashes with its mouth. A small purple void came out of the demon's mouth and sucked the urn in. The demon bleached a small piece of the urn out.

" _Who's ever ashes were in that thing, there not my problem." _

Ichiiso saw his chance when he saw a door open by the wedge. Ichiiso jumped on the top wedge and landed inside. The demon followed Ichiiso in. It was dark inside the room. The demon couldn't see its own paws no matter how hard it tried.

Ichiiso was still on the door. His hands were covered by the darkness. Ichiiso leaped back and closed the door behind the demon. Ichiiso quickly grabbed the bar still and leaned it against the door. He locked the door behind the demon. Without hands the demon wouldn't be able to open the door.

" Try eating your way out of that, fur fac—"

The door was being sucked in as if it was travelling through another dimension. The door warped into the demon cats' mouth. Ichiiso lazily swinged his arms side by side like a monkey and shaked his head as the cat scraped its paws against the carpet like a bull.

" Come on. Can't anyone take a joke?"


	81. Page 81

The demon cat charged at Ichiiso. Ichiiso sprinted away from the door. Ichiiso only had one chance. To him the demon cat was like a vampire. And like a vampire it would most likely not survive in sunlight. Ichiiso jumped on the ledge of the window. He teased the cat wiggling his hands on his head and sticking his tongue out at it.

" Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty."

Ichiiso couldn't tell by looking at it but the cat was enraged. It spread faster towards Ichiiso. Ichiiso took his time. He wanted to make sure the demon got as close to him as possible. The demon opened its mandible's unleashing its giant purple worm hole.

Ichiiso waited until the cat was as close to him as possible, then he jumped off the window sill. It worked where the cat jumped at Ichiiso and Ichiiso jumped off the window ledge letting the cat fall through the window. The fall was at least one story high. With a demon his size there would be no way for it to survive.

" Aww, little kitty can fly. I wonder if it can land on its feet. Oh well. I have the deed. Marceline's going to be proud she gets to live in this house-"

Ichiiso heard a loud scream on the bottom of the window. It sounded like a construction workers. Ichiiso jumped on the window and looked below. He saw what all the commotion was about. He saw the construction workers running away from something fierce. At first he didn't know what they were so scared about until he saw it. It was a giant cat—the same cat he pushed off the building—bigger and more ferocious. It roared. If Ichiiso didn't do something soon all of the construction workers would be devoured by it.

" This would be capitalism if not for the tiger. Oh well, might as well go down there


	82. Page 82

Ichiiso jumped on the windowsill. He was nervous. Even though he was strong the proximity of getting closer to the demon. Ichiiso squeezed the brick wall taking deep breath in and out. Ichiiso jumped. He fell from the window. Ichiiso focused his spirit energy on his finger. His finger bounced off a railing, flipped up, landing on the van.

" Oh yeah, I could totally be a stunt double."

The demon was chasing an overweight construction worker. He was carrying a water bottle while he ran. The construction squirted water from his bottle over the demons' face. The water didn't work. It just made the demon much more vehement.

" Help me!"

" Don't you worry you mushy little ass, tubby," Ichiiso smiled pointing his finger at the construction worker. " I'm here to help. _The only problem is how am I going to fight that thing? If I get to close it will suck me in—bing-bong."_

Ichiiso jumped off the roof of the van. He saw a sedimentary of dark rocks. Ichiiso picked up all the rocks he can carry. He jumped on the van. At the same time the construction worker was crawling up a lamp pole while the demon was scratching the pole.

" Help me!"

" Take this!"

Ichiiso threw rocks at the demon. The rocks bounced off the demon's skin. At first it didn't seem to affect the demon. It still scratched the pole. Ichiiso's spirit energy travelled through the rocks. Each one glowed blue. Ichiiso threw them one by one at the demon. Each one exploded the moment it touched the beast's skin. Ichiiso could feel a strong vibe in his arms. It was happening in his humerus and clavicle bones—every time Ichiiso threw a rock he felt like the two bones were banging against one another. The demon stopped scratching the post.

It stared at Ichiiso. Ichiiso was not afraid. Not of the dark aura surrounding it, or how its eyes glowed inside its eye sockets, not even of the pool of paroxysm swirling inside its mouth. Ichiiso just smiled at the demon, dropped the rocks, banged his fist together, saying,

" How do you like me now, little pussy?"


	83. Page 83

The tiger pounced at Ichiiso. It leaped off the ground raising its paws up and swiping at Ichiiso. Ichiiso rolled away from the tiger. The tiger pounced again. This time Ichiiso kicked it under its mandible. A bad idea for most humans since tigers were too practically hindered from fist violence—but of course Ichiiso was stronger than any normal human.

After kicking the tiger Ichiiso switched to punching. He punched the tiger-demon in its face. Left, right, left, right, Ichiiso kept pounding on the demon. However, the demon was merely luring Ichiiso into a trap. When Ichiiso was about to punch the tiger with everything he had the tiger opened its mouth. A large gust of wind blew out the demons' mouth and Ichiiso was being sucked in with it.

Ichiiso didn't have much time. If he couldn't think of a way to pull out quickly he would soon be tiger chow. Ichiiso raised his foot back. He kicked the tiger as hard as he could right in its face. The force of his foot closed the tigers jaw. Ichiiso grabbed it by its ears. He kicked it with his knees. Blood trickled out the beasts' nose.

" _I am so Street Fighter right now. Sweet." _

Ichiiso's left fist illuminated bright blue. It was glowing because Ichiiso was channeling his spirit energy to it. He punched the demon under its belly. His fist sent the tiger in the air. The tiger was pushed straight into the lamp pole.

" _That's got to hurt. Good thing it wasn't me." _

The tiger shaked its fur. It stomped its front right paw on the ground. Ichiiso found it cute. Like an animal begging its master for food. It didn't seem so funny when he saw it. Two pairs of yellow eyes behind the demon. Not one, not two, but three of the tiger-demon's appeared before Ichiiso. They were all staring at Ichiiso ready to pounce.

_" Great. One ugly was bad enough but now I have to face a whole herd of ugly." _


	84. Page 84

The tiger demon's circled around Ichiiso. While circling they growl through their mouths. One licked its lips thinking about how sapid Ichiiso's flesh would taste. Ichiiso yearned. He yearned to wipe out all four demons. His spirit energy flared around his body.

" Y'all better be ready to fall!"

Ichiiso jumped back when all four jumped. Ichiiso ran away from the four tigers. One tiger, the fastest one of all, chased after Ichiiso. Ichiiso ran straight for the street lamp. When Ichiiso was close enough to the street lamp he jumped towards it, bounced off, and landed on the tigers' head. The tiger fell flat on its stomach like a pancake.

A second tiger pounced at Ichiiso. Ichiiso quickly behind the tigers' tail, picked it up with his vigor strength, and smacked the tiger-demon at its kin. The demon was so heavy it crushed the other tiger. Ichiiso let go of the demon's tail as it crushed its brother.

Ichiiso wasn't done fighting. The last two tiger's walked together towards Ichiiso. Both tiger's opened their mouths. A small purple swirling gook appeared inside their mouths. Alone the gook was only strong enough to suck one object at a time, but together they had enough power to suck up an entire house. They created a tremendous amount of wind. Ichiiso quickly had to grab the lamppost. Ichiiso's feet floated off the ground as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

" Screw this! I don't want to die again!"

The wind grew stronger by the second. Ichiiso's strong will was the only thing that kept him alive. But even his will couldn't save him. The lamppost was being pulled off the ground. It bent. Ichiiso slid down the lamppost towards the hungry faces of demons in the front. If Ichiiso didn't think of anything fast he would be devoured by them.


	85. Page 85

Ichiiso remembered being in a situation similar—well, not really similar—but the way out could save him. Ichiiso squeezed the lamp post as hard as he could, thinking about the trapeze his step sister would do in gymnastics, and span up body up and down. Ichiiso was gaining speed. Speed that was helping him push against the wind. Ichiiso twirled around like his sister did when she was on a gymnastics bar and then he let go.

Ichiiso feel from the lamp post and landed safely on his feet. Ichiiso landed like a gymnast. He raised his arms up and smiled.

" Ah yeah, I could have totally been in gymnastics if I didn't find it stupid."

Ichiiso heard the sound of the lions growling at him. Ichiiso turned around. There were four—the lions who created the hole and the lions he pummeled—all four were staring at Ichiiso. Ichiiso blinked at the four lions.

" I guess this is where I—"

Ichiiso dashed away from the lions as fast as he could. The lions chased after him. Ichiiso couldn't fight all of them. He could only hide. He saw a construction van. The same construction van he landed on. Ichiiso punched the door. The door open. Ichiiso jumped into the van and closed the door. Ichiiso was safe. But for how long? The tiger's claws ripped through the iron door. Ichiiso pushed against the doors with his back, but it wouldn't be long before the tiger's got the doors open.

" These things are going to squeeze the hell


	86. Page 86

Ichiiso made his way to the front. Ichiiso was going to hotwire the van. He must have done it at least two to three times before he became a spirit detective. Ichiiso didn't have much time. The windows smashed. Large tiger paws came out of the open windows. Ichiiso got under the dashboard.

" Okay, how did they say to do it. Was it red wirer connected to black wire? Aw hell, what do I have to lose?"

Ichiiso channeled his spirit energy to his fourth finger. It was hard at first. He had to try again because all the noise from the tigers outside was distracting him. Ichiiso finally cut the wires in half. He rubbed both wires together creating a small spark.

" Yes. Yes." Ichiiso waited for the moment when the car would start and he would be able to drive away. That moment never happened. " No. Now what am I going to do?"

Ichiiso heard the growling getting worse. He could feel sweat dripping down his face. Ichiiso banged the steering wheel. Nothing. No honking. Ichiiso grasped the holes of the steering wheel. It was strong. He pulled the steering wheel out. He raised it over his head to closely examine it.

" Oh yeah. This could work."

The doors were ripped open by the demons. Two tigers jumped in the back. Both demons growled at Ichiiso. Ichiiso, still in his seat, jumped up and threw the steering wheel at them. They were distracted. Ichiiso used that distraction to jump on their heads and run down their backs. Ichiiso jumped out the van and ran away from the demons.

Ichiiso headed for the tool shed. If he was lucky there were still those fireworks. He could pull them out and use them against the demons. It was only a matter of trapping them inside. But Ichiiso was trapped. Ahead of him were two of the other tiger demons. Ichiiso turned around, but two more demons were there. Ichiiso was caged.


	87. Page 87

Ichiiso was egotistic. He didn't like it when things didn't go his way. Ichiiso couldn't think of how he was going to get past the other tigers. In Ichiiso's moment of nervousness he rubbed his shirt. It felt warm and sweaty. Ichiiso sighed.

" _Fine. I'm just glad Mieka isn't here to see this." _

Ichiiso took off his shirt. He was well endowed in the chest—a full set of abs. One tiger pounced at Ichiiso. Ichiiso let the tiger scratch his back. That scratch was what gave him the moment to jump on the demons back and wrap his shirt around his eye.

The demon kicked his feet up. The demon moved its body up and down like a rodeo bull. Ichiiso held onto the tiger's mane as it charged towards the other demons. Ichiiso pulled the tiger off the demons eyes and jumped off. Ichiiso ran towards the toolshed.

" I-am-so-smart."

Ichiiso ran into the toolshed and slammed the door shut. He clipped the lock over it. The door shaked as the demons were scratching through the door. Ichiiso didn't have long.

Ichiiso didn't remember the tool shed being so small. He could smell octane and dust bunnies everywhere. Ichiiso raised his shirt over his mouth. He rummaged through the buckets, and toys, and papers trying to find the fireworks.

The toolshed shaked. Ichiiso's guess was the tigers were pushing the toolshed back and forth trying to push Ichiiso out. All the shaking cut the short fuse inside Ichiiso's head.

" _Son of a bitch! God fuckin' dammit! Why am I color blind?"_

Ichiiso banged his fists against the wall. Ichiiso was having a conundrum. He didn't know whether he should stay in the shed or try to break out the shed like he did in the van and try to break out to move somewhere else.

Ichiiso banged his fists as hard as he could against the wall. Something fell off the shelf and hit Ichiiso's head. Ichiiso rubbed his head. He looked on the ground and he saw it. Fireworks. Unused fireworks. Ichiiso couldn't believe how they still looked fine after all those years. The only problem was how was he going to use it.


	88. Page 88

Ichiiso need a distraction. He needed something that would roll. A tire. A big tire. To most men it would be impossible to lift, but Ichiiso easily lifted the tire and threw it out the shed. The tire rolled away from the shed. While the demons were fixated on that tire Ichiiso punched a hole through the shed and crawled out.

" Toodle-loo, motherfuckers. "

Ichiiso dashed. He scurried like the bipedal animal he was towards the kitchen. The four tiger demons noticed him. They scurried after Ichiiso like a pack of wolves. Ichiiiso jumped through the window. He held his hands over his face covering his face from the glass. He rolled when he fell through the floor and stood back up as the demons jumped through the open glass.

Ichiiso felt his heart pump. Any moment now it could explode. Ichiiso slide into the kitchen. He quickly turned on the gas to the stove. It took five turns just to get the faucet running. He ran through the kitchen door and closed it behind them.

" Fuck!"

The demons jumped towards the open window. It was designed to show kids dinner was cooking. Ichiiso quickly pulled open the drawers looking for a lighter. There were a lot of crap. Keys, newsletters, white boxes, nothing but crap. Just when Ichiiso was about to slam the drawer and pull out another drawer he saw it. A lighter.

" Yes!"

Ichiiso raised the fireworks up. There was gas in the kitchen. If he could fire the fireworks through the door he could blow the kitchen sky high. The only problem was the lighter didn't work.

" Fiddlestick, fuck-stick. Light this damn thing up!"

One demon was getting through. Any second he would be through that window and would be munching on his arm. Ichiiso needed the lighter to start. He had no other choice. He focused as much of his spirit energy on the lighter as possible. Heat ignited. It was to Ichiiso's success that the lighter went through the window.

" Adios, motherfucker!"

Ichiiso dashed as fast as he could. He only had three seconds. Any normal person wouldn't get out of the house fast enough, but Ichiiso was able to use his spirit energy to increase his speed. He jumped through the window. The kitchen exploded. All the tiger demons were eradicated. Ichiiso was lying on the grass. Ichiiso laughed.

" That was the most fun I ever had. Better than that lover's tiff I ruined. Best-day-ever."

Ichiiso heard the sound of sirens. The police had arrived. It was either one of the construction workers called them or they noticed the explosion in the orphanage; Ichiiso didn't know which one. Police officers soon surrounded Ichiiso pointing their guns at him.

" Hello, boys. I surrender."


	89. Page 89

Ichiiso was in a small room where he would be questioned by police officers. Ichiiso wasn't scared. He knew about these rooms from the crime movies he use to watch. He knew right now about two or more people were watching him through a glass seeing if he would crack.

Ichiiso took out a pen from his pockets. He banged it against the table. Ichiiso was trying to get some music going. As he banged his pen against the table he mouthed " Baa. Baa. Baa" and stomped his foot against the floor. Ichiiso then kicked under the table making gun shooting noises with his mouth. Ichiiso was having the time of his life until the door opened.

A man walked inside. He had a stern look on his face. He had a police badge dangling around his neck. Instead of wearing a police uniform he was wearing a yellow shirt and black shorts. His black hair was full blown buzz cut and his eyes were onyx. The police walked up to the table and banged his left hand against it.

" Stop doing that!"

Ichiiso stopped. He looked at the police officer and smirked. " Aww. And it was getting to the good part."

" We have you for property damage. "

" Property damage? That doesn't sound good. But you got the wrong guy."

" We saw you lying in the backyard. Is there anything you'd like to say about that?"

" Of course I can tell you. One moment I was on my way to church and the next moment some black guys come out saying we're going to kill you, nigga. So I high-horsed away from those guys. I thought they'd stab me with their shiv's, y'know. So I jumped the wall and hide there. The next thing I knew the house exploded. So there you have it. _Ooh, I'm so full of shit it's not even funny. Well maybe a little. Haha." _


	90. Page 90

" I'm not buying your bullshit, Ichiiso. That is your name, isn't it?" The police officer pulled out a brown folder with paper in it. The police officer lift the cover of the folder and pulled out a stack of paper. He banged the paper against the metal table. " You have quite the rep sheet with a list of felonies. Breaking car windows, throwing trash cans over highways, mugging, assault, and masturbating on a public bus."

" And I would've gotten away from it too if it wasn't for the meddling kid. " Ichiiso laughed. He waved his right hand in front of the police officer's face and laughed at him. The police officer was unamused.

" According to this you were sent to juvenile hall but they couldn't contain you. Something about you being able to break through the walls."

" What can I say. Me and Working Out, we get along."

" There's also this one part. Correct me if I'm wrong but it says here you're dead. You were shot by a police officer during a bank heist. Only the officer pleaded he only shot you because you were holding a gun. You had nothing to do with the robbery. Still, according to this you shouldn't even be here."

" That's because I'm a ghost. I fly around, scare cats, and watch you as you make fuck on your wife."

" I'm not married nor do I ever plan on getting married. Now we have forensic evidence that shows your DNA on the walls upstairs. Did you think that explosion could hide that? So you have two choices. One, you can tell us your accomplices who sent you to that orphanage or you rot in jail until you have liver spots like mine. I hope you like tuna fish sandwiches. Because that's all they serve there."

" I don't like any of those. Can't I have a third option?"

" There is no other options. Either you tell me people of interest or you're going to jail."

" Could I possibly get someone here who's a Jew?"


	91. Page 91

Ichiiso waited patiently for his _Jew _to arrive. He had been sitting in that chair for an hour waiting for the man to show. There weren't many things Ichiiso could do to keep himself occupied. He wasn't allowed to leave the room, they weren't going to feed him, and anybody who walked by he tried to talk to ignored him.

Ichiiso played with his fingers. He wiggled them around for five minutes. Then he had a thumb war game with himself followed by a _wrestling _war. It was basically the same as a thumb war but he used five fingers on his other hand instead of one. The door finally opened.

An old man walked in. Ichiiso could see he had facial scars. He also had short spiky brown hair, oval-shaped glasses, and he carried a brown satchel around his right arm. The man was wearing a beige suit with a red necktie around his neck. He walked up to Ichiiso. He sat on the chair on the other end of his and smiled.

" Hello. My name is Doctor Belczewski. I'm here to help you with any problems you might be having."

" Go to hell, Bell."

" Already there. I understand you might be what we therapists like to call Have Demons in Your Sanity. Now I'm going to say some things and I want you to say the first thing that comes into your mind. Hello."

" Boob."

" Good-bye."

Vagina."

" Me."

" Vagina."

" You."

" Vagina."

" Tomato."

" Boob."

" Are."

" Vagina."

" House."

" Boob."

" Explosion."

" Vagina."

" You seem to have an obsession of breasts and vagina's."

" You seem to have an obsession of asking stupid questions."

" Did your mother ever give you breast-milk as a child?"

" Did your mother ever give you _breast _milk."

" No, I'm the one who asks the questions and you answer them for me. Let's talk about your childhood."

" Let's talk about _your _childhood."

" Stop that."

" Stop _that."_

" I mean it."

" I _mean _it. What was your childhood like?"

" Pretty crummy. There was my mom. She never was proud with anything I did. I studied hard and got good grades hoping she'd smile and say something nice to me, but she always pointed out I didn't get one hundred percent."

" Tell me more."

" Then one day I decided to take part in a science fair. I won with my research do dogs communicate with music. I gave them a three thousand word thesis, used a stereo, and borrowed three of my neighbours' dogs. I won the science fair. Everyone clapped for me. Everyone that is except for my mother. She said that mine was no different from my brother's do dogs hate the smell of dried fruit. I felt so guilty I gave my prize money back." The psychiatrist cried. He weeped tears from his eye sockets and rubbed his eyes. " I mean, how was I supposed to know he made that theory. He was in college. She never gave me credit on anything. Why?"


End file.
